Naruto bunshuu:Forget Me Not
by Aj Alpha
Summary: Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha and all is great? no not exactly. A blow to the head knocks our Number One Knucklehead Ninja's head loose and in it's place even he doesn't know. Smart!Strong!Senju/Mokuton!Naruto
1. Old Memories:Forgotten

Hey Guys and Girls here is a new ongoing story that takes place at the end of original Naruto series. The Plot quite simple..after retrieving Sasuke from their fight at the valley of the end Naruto come back home to angry Sakura with a blow to the head the original Dumb but lovable Naruto is gone in his place well.....even he doesn't know...

The Main pairing? I haven't a clue....right now

* * *

He screwed up....even though he succeeded with his promise to bring his teammate back but at the cost of his health nearly, he laid in a Hospital Bed in Konoha general, thinking back to the valley of the end. The last blow, Chidori vs Rasegan under the waterfall if it wasn't for the fact the Mayuri, The Nine-tailed Fox yelling at him to change course at the last minute Sasuke...he didn't want to think about what could've have happened. It was all a moot point they survived regardless, Sasuke just had a nice deep spiral scar but he'll survive and the village will continue to praise him as a hero and most likely blame him for hurting the precious Uchiha. Closing his eyes for a moment he tries to rest when the door opens and he sees Sakura walk in with Kakashi right behind her...

"Hey Guys" Naruto said as he opens his eyes

"How are you Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student as they both turned to Sakura to see her looking at the window

"Hey Sakura how is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked at her only to be met with an Icy cold glare

"Why do you care?" she said with an Ice cold demeanor that matched her eyes

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" he asked again

"You nearly killed him Naruto, what were you thinking" she asked as she looked at him

"I was thinking I had to bring him back, he used the Chidori on me, If I had not used the Rasengan he would have killed me" he said as she walked over

"BAKA! Don't lie to me" she said as Tsunade came into the room right when Sakura punched him in the head, only to see Naruto eyes go blank and keel over

"I know you did it on purpose, I know you wanted Sasuke out of the way so maybe I would forget about" she said as Kakashi cut her off

"That's enough Sakura" he said in a commanding voice as she huffed and looked out the window, slowly looking back at Naruto. Noticing he wasn't moving

"Wake up gaki she's not gonna hit you anymore" Tsunade said as she looked at Naruto and saw he wasn't moving, grabbing his head she sees his eyes glazed over with a far off look on his face "Naruto!" she said, no response she said it again, still no response until he blinked and looked at Tsunade "Don't scare me like that Naruto" she said as he looked at her for a moment as if he didn't recognize her

"Naruto? Who's that" he said, not in his normal hyperactive tone of voice but his normal not so loud voice, Noticing the change Sakura looks at him again

"Drop the act BAKA, quit playing around" she said as she was still mad at him for what he did to Sasuke when he looked at her with those same I don't know you eyes

"First it's Naruto then it's BAKA, I don't know if it's my nickname or what but I don't recognize either one of those" he said in the same tone of voice, when it finally sunk in Tsunade feared the worst

"Do you know who I am?" she asked Naruto to which he shook his head at her then she pointed at Kakashi "What about him?" once again receiving a no from Naruto but when she got to Sakura she walked back over to Naruto with her fist cocked back with the intention of hitting him again

"I can jog his memory" she said as reamed back, Naruto looked at her and saw her fist and his mind flashed Danger as he hopped out of bed, darted straight for the corner, curled into a ball and yelled "DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, I'M SORRY I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" he repeated it a number of times as Kakashi was reminded all those times when a mob of stupid villagers when after Naruto for what the Kyuubi did to their loved ones

"Sakura leave" Kakashi said as he walked towards Naruto when Sakura cut in with

"Oh please the BAKA is just-"

"Sakura Haruno outside now" Tsunade said as Sakura grumbled while she left the room, Tsunade then turned to Kakashi and Naruto

"Naruto, no one's gonna hurt you" Kakashi said as Naruto responded with

"I DON'T KNOW WHO NARUTO IS ALRIGHT?" still curled in the corner as Tsunade came next to Kakashi

"Do you know your name?" she asked to which he shook his head but then answered with

"I guess it's Naruto since that's what you guys been calling me all this time, but I'm not sure" she said as he uncurled a little bit

_It's just as I thought, little Ms. Fan girl's blow to the head, caused enough trauma to cause amnesia since his head was still kinda soft from his mission_ Tsunade thought as she looked at his eyes as he connected with hers "Naruto can you get back on the bed for me please" she asked as he looked at her, nodding his head he gets back into the bed still a little apprehensive as she speaks again "Naruto, My name is Tsunade"

Naruto nodded as Kakashi looked at him "And I'm Kakashi" he said with a eye smile to which Naruto relaxed a little bit before asking

"Are you guys..." he swallowed whatever was in his throat "gonna hurt me" he asked as they both slightly tensed up as he asked that question

"No no of course not Naruto, we're here to help so relax for me okay?" Tsunade said with a warm motherly tone of voice to which he nodded his head and laid down on the bed

I don't know why but I feel like I know her, she feels like a mom to me or something Naruto thought as he laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling

"Me and Kakashi are going to step outside for a minute okay Naruto?" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded his head while they started to leave the room

"What's going on with Naruto Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as he and the Hokage left the room only to see Sakura standing across the room

"Your Genin's blow to the head has caused as near as I can tell a case of acute blunt force trauma to the head, causing a case of amnesia" she responded while looking at Sakura, causing her look of utter unbelievability to change to shock and guilt

"I didn't even hit him that hard" she said to herself as the other caught it

"Normally it wouldn't have a been a problem if wasn't dropped on his head from the top of the valley in a piledriver position by Uchiha" she responded to Sakura which made her eyes go wide and blurt out in defense of Sasuke

"He wouldn't do that!" Sakura covered her mouth after being able to catch it leaving her mouth when her Sensei and The Hokage both looked at her

"Sakura!" Kakashi scolded as he's never seen her act like this before, never so delusional about Sasuke but then again he was guilty of that too to a certain degree

"Too bad for you that I have his x-rays to back it up Sakura, you have no idea what you've just done" Tsunade said with anger and a little bit of KI dripping from her as she spoke but calmed down as she went back in his room, only to notice he had drifted off to sleep

* * *

-_Seal Realm_-

Mayuri looked out into the fields of her realm, looking for Naruto as she knew he was here and that his memories are not here but the realm of his mind and seal was still intact so a part of him was here

"Naruto?" she called out as she began to walk around the peaceful valley that was his mind until she saw him, resting under a tree. Noticing thisshe looks towards the sky and then at Naruto before she takes his hand and concentrates her chakra on him

* * *

-Real World-

The Red chakra absorbed him as Tsunade came back into the room to check on Naruto, immediately upon seeing it she stiffens when she sees Naruto sits up and looks at her but not with those blue pools but the red slitted ones she heard about, getting into a defensive stance she readies herself for anything, anything but this...

"**Relax Tsunade, I'm not here to make a repeat of what happened all those years ago, although I should but I'm not**" the feminine voice that came out of Naruto said

"Ky-Kyuubi?!?" Tsunade said as she was caught off guard by the voice coming out of the boy

"**Yes.....and before you ask no I couldn't do this before this is only possible because of that pink haired excuse of a kunoichi's blow to the head**" she said with a little of anger in her voice at the end

"I have to agree with you with that last part of the statement, now what can you tell me about Naruto's state of mind in there?" Tsunade asked, seeing how this would be the best opportunity to get some insight from inside his body

"**His memories are gone**" she said simply to which Tsunade sadly shook her head "So there's no way to jump start him?" Tsunade asked

"**None that I can see but his mind scape is intact, which gives us some hope**" Mayuri said as Tsunade gave her an eyebrow raise for her trouble

"How so?"

"**I can't access his memories at all but that seems to be the conscious mind's doing as his subconscious is still intact which would be the reason why his mind scape is still the way it is**"

Mayuri seemed to paused for a mind while thinking something over before speaking again

"**but maybe we can use this opportunity to do things the right way for him, before this happened I was trying to get him open up a little bit to me, of course with what he was told he naturally skeptical of me and he always kept me at arms length. Understand Tsunade I feel horrible for what he went through, going through, so maybe Lady Hokage we can right what has been wronged**" she finished while looking at Tsunade for a reaction

"What do you mean we?" she said while keeping the same eyebrow raised

"**I mean me for being the reason all those years for his anguish and turmoil and you for abandoning your kit because of the deception and lies of this Kami forsaken village**" she said while looking Tsunade right in her eyes to which the Lady Hokage's eyes seemed to widen slightly then sharpen at Kyuubi

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked to which Kyuubi merely answered

"**You scent, I can smell him on you and don't say it's because you been around him all this time. The scent I can smell off of you is that of a birth mother, the scent I had........**" she trailed off as she looked away to which Tsunade noted in her mind to investigate further about the Kyuubi attack on Konoha before she began to speak again

"Kami knows I should have come back sooner I should have fought for him but there's nothing I can do about that know" she started only to be cut off by Kyuubi

"**You can start again, we both can. I will begin to to let Naruto know something about his life, maybe with that we can establish new memories for him, I will tell him about you so be prepared Tsunade for your kit to awaken**" she said as she laid Naruto's head down as Tsunade walked over

"Thank you Kyuubi-san" she said as the tears came down softly as she saw the red chakra fade back into her son's body, overcome with happiness at the fox's idea she almost forgot why she came in here, preforming the hand signs for the Diagnostic Jutsu her hands began to glow with an eerie green as she walked over to her son, holding his head with both hands she sees that he hand is still undamaged but something was odd, one of his blood vessel was larger, but not mutated just bigger as if a obstruction had been cleared. Opening his eyes she looked at Naruto for a moment before canceling the Jutsu and calling over a nurse

"Hai Hokage-sama?" the nurse said as she came into the room, noticing the room she was in she merely smiled a little bit, not everyone hated Naruto in the village, some understood the difference between prison and prisoner and saw to it that he was treated well for his sacrifice

"Can you bring me Naruto Uzumaki's file from the records" she ordered softly as the nurse stopped then turned back around

"Which part of the file?" she said timidly as she noticed the questioning look on the Hokage's face "He has a file with all recorded injuries from the civilian mob attacks or his pre and post mission physicals" she concluded noticing the look of disgust and righteous anger on her Hokage's face

"The Mission Physicals please" Tsunade said as she was shocked that there was a file for those attacks, which also set in the fact that she had much to atone for, letting the council deceive her was something she'd never let go of and now she had even more venom to shoot at those bastards for what did to her family. The nurse swiftly returned with the file in her hands, giving the lady Hokage the file of his last couple of physicals before and after the missions...

* * *

-_Seal Realm_-

Mayuri looked at Naruto as he continued to rest for a moment taking in his appearance she smiled a little, he was wearing what would be considered the male equivalent of her clothing, which consisted of a deep crimson Kimono with a lighter if not considered ghostly lighter red image of the her true form at the bottom which looked to be in the crouching/predatory position with a black sash to hold it in place and a black over coat with a similar red fox at the bottom. Mayuri's version is a little more scantily clad that his since she didn't have the overcoat nor the mesh undershirt and the area in which her generous bust supposed to be covered was open way more that it should be but she rationed since Naruto would be the only one who would see it and she honestly didn't mind in the first place she had no problem with it.

Naruto groaned awake as he looked around he noticed he wasn't in the hospital anymore he noticed that he was outside in a field, looking back he didn't see any buildings anywhere so he scanned the area until he saw this beautiful girl looking at him, she looked worried like the other lady in the hospital but unlike the lady in the hospital she remained quiet as she looked at him it took a couple of moments before he had the decency to blush from her gaze before looking away

"Ano.....Ms....where am I?" he asked as he continued to look away from her at the grass which for some reason is very entertaining at the moment

"You're inside your head Naru-kun" she said simply as she observed him while wondering why he came looking this way, she didn't wonder why he blushed she knew she was a good looking female even in her true nine-tailed fox form she was quite attractive for fox standards.

"Ah that would explain the change of scenery" he didn't know why but for some reason he knew what she said to be true it was something about it that felt correct.

"I'm Mayuri by the way...." she said the first part easily but when she reached the next thing to say she couldn't get it out until Naruto blurted out the rest

"...The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the apparent ruiner of lives and what not yes?" he said as he was shocked himself as the words flowed out of him easily, even though a moment ago the words nor the thoughts were not even there, Mayuri looked down and sadly as she slowly nodded her head

"Hai.....I am the Kyuubi, Queen of Bijuu and Hai the ruiner of lives..." she sounded defeated as she spoke the words she had hoped that she could ease into this but it seems his mind was already fixing his mind faster than she hoped it would.

"Ano...Mayuri-chan? I have no still have no real memories, the only reason I knew who you were was the fact that it came to me as you stopped talked like a fill in the blank question" he said as he proved his point by filling in what she was thinking, giving her hope to achieve her plan. It was easier in here than it was in the real world since there was no one trying to hit him over the head or yelling at him not only that but the answer to the questions were easier to get.

Mayuri on the other hand was curious as the event unfolded, first his appearance upon arrival is anything but what he was wearing in the hospital bed, in fact if she had to guess it was very compatible to what she was wearing, one could jump to conclusion that they husband and wife. The thought of them standing side by side for a clan photo made her smile, sure she was a thousands year old fox demon and he was merely a teenager but that didn't matter to her as far as mate selections go Naruto had everything a female of any race should be looking for in a mate, if not for the village's foolish treatment of the boy he would be just as beloved as that Uchiha boy as far as girl and women seeking his attention.

That aside she continued to look at the fact in the real world he couldn't answer much but in here he could fire off answers to question easily even if he didn't know the answer, which she contributed to the subconscious mind working it's "back up files" so to speak, into his conscious mind. But if that was the case then why did his appearance change in here? She started to consider that maybe his minds were fighting on some things, maybe subconsciously he wanted to embrace Mayuri and not keep her at arms length, she knew for a fact that the boy was smarter than he let on, she had laid dormant in the sewer that was his mind over the years and sifted through his memories for fun when she did awaken, finding numerous of passages of ninjutsu theory and practice as well as several scrolls of techniques of stealth and even genjutsu scrolls that he perused at the library on the days he could get in and read a little before the librarian kicked him out. Seeing that he was still looking at her she decided to get a better picture on what exactly was going on with him.

"Naru-kun do you know how I got...." she let the question hang as it seemed to be the way to get him to answer questions, Mayuri looked closer now to see how the thought process was occurring

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before his mouth began to work almost on his own as his mind seemed to catch up to it "You were sealed in here by the 4th Hokage, my father, to save Konoha from your wrath for killing your kits" he said as his mind finally caught his words in the relay race they seemed to be playing with his memories.

Seeing the process with a critical eye she figured his subconscious mind was using his mouth to recall the memory and spew it out as to fill the void of the question lingering as his mind catches up "Ah that is good you know but how do you feel about it?" she decided to get an answer directly from Naruto as to see how his mind reacts to this.

Naruto thinks about it for a moment before he answers "I'm fine with it, I mean you were trying to find your family's murderer, any sane being would do the same May-chan" he said simply as he decided to get up and look around more throughly.

Naruto looked around and noticed this place in his head was serene, was it because he lost his memory or was it something else? Could it have been he remodeled the place after talking to May-chan for so long? _Wait where did that come from? _He thought as he noticed that he recalled a memory without the blank to fill in left by May-chan. He continued to look around at the forest and noticed the riverbank and then the house suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed and him being pulled when he looked and saw Mayuri pulling him towards the house

The home itself wasn't a mansion by any means but it had everything she needed to fake some semblance of a life, a bed, bathroom, a kitchen and a study complete with desk with plenty of paper and ink to write. They sat down at the table, with her on the opposite side leering at him but not in a seductive way but more in a curious way "So as far as I can tell your mind is rebuilding itself Naru-kun, slowly but surely all your memories will be back but I'm hoping not all of them" she said as she looked at him for a response.

"Well that's.....kinda good, but it seems to ruin your plans May-chan" he responded as she just noticed the nickname they both were using, she smiled at the fact that he gave her a nickname and he didn't mind Naru-kun. She waved his statement off before she spoke again "It's ok I just wanted to maybe help you better than just healing wounds, I offered this before but I guess you weren't too trusting seeing you were going off of the stupid villagers and what everyone else said about me instead of trusting me" she said rather sadly

"I guess I don't have a problem helping since it doesn't seem like many people do want to help me save only a couple of handfuls of people, so I accept your help May-chan as long as it doesn't hurt anyone in the process" he said with a grin, not the trademarked foxy grin he's known for but a shadow of it which made smile with her own version of the foxy grin "Well that's good for us then it'll make things for us easier since it's me and you against the world" she said with the same grin, noticing his grin hasn't left yet which is good to see on his face.

This was the start of something beautiful.....and deadly...

O.o To Be Continued o.O

* * *

That's right.....Kushina who? yea....and before you ask yes Minato knocked boots with our busty Sannin....but we'll get to that next time

See ya!


	2. Old Memories:Changes

**Here we go folks chapter 2...to everyone reading this and putting this in your alerts thank you very much, but at the same time I need some reviews even if they are negative I need some feedback as to how I'm doing so I can make it better and just so I can know if you even like the story cause I can't read your mind....cause if I could I would be rich hahahahaha!!!!.....em...sorry**

**I don't own Naruto just the name Mayuri and anything not in the manga that I put in there now on with our regularly scheduled fanfiction.**

* * *

Tsunade sat by Naruto as she looked over the scans of his skull and remembered the blood vessel she was looking at, seeing that there was an obstruction she scanned him again and compared the two in her mind and saw the bone on the inside of the skull was fractured, it was a small chip that broke off no doubt from the multiple beatings that he's received over the years. She figured that with the vessel being obstructed it cut off circulation to the brain but not enough to kill him but enough to effect his thought processes

_If this is right then he would be smarter if his memories weren't destroyed but at the same time it wouldn't have happened without the blow to the head so I can't really punish the Haruno for her actions as she just helped Naruto_ Tsunade thought as she looked at the scans again but went ahead and ordered a new set of scan to be done to confirm her suspicions, just as she was about to leave Shizune stepped in

"How is he Tsunade-sama?" she asked as she looked at her little brother with concern as she waited for her mistress to speak

"He is fine....." she trailed off she didn't want anyone besides the ones who knew already to know, that included Shizune, if word got out the council would try to get rid her son...not that she would allow it but still the more he stayed out of their sights the better..

"Oh okay, the council wishes to see you in chambers" Shizune said as she looked back at her mistress, she knew that Tsunade was hiding something but it best not to find out as she would tell her in due time but since taking the hat of the Hokage she knew that her mistress had to play things close to the vest so to speak to make sure that the council didn't try to push their agendas on the village.

_Damn....those assholes are quick_ The busty Hokage thought as she responded to her apprentice "Thank you Shizune, can you watch Naruto for a while? when I find Jiraiya I'll have him relieve you" she asked to which Shizune nodded, she knew that her friend would watch over her son like family.

* * *

_(Council Chambers)_

Tsunade strolled into the chambers of the village council, the place she hated more than her own office at times, at least her office wasn't always filled with pompous assholes who think of themselves first and the village second, and the ones who did think of the village first were arrogant in believing the old ways still worked, even when they were proven wrong. She sat at the head of the table a seat reserved for her, the leader of the village, something she was going to make sure that stayed true and not just a figure head.

"Why was this council convened?" Tsunade said as she got comfortable in her chair making sure that she leveled her eyes with everyone in attendance, some who knew their place at the decency to keep their face stoic and docile, but for the select few who thought they had things in hand made no qualms about returned the glare as best they could..

"Hokage-sama, this council has convened to make you aware of it's decisions on the Uchiha retrieval mission" Elder Himura said as he looked at her through his glasses

"Oh? I had no idea the council could make such decision on shinobi matters?" she replied as she knew where this was going but she didn't want to let that on until she knew their intentions..

"Yes first a congratulations must conveyed for a job well done on the team put together and their success in not only bringing Sasuke Uchiha back but also in defeating several Jonin level opponents" Elder Koharu said as she smiled at the Lady Hokage, but Tsunade wasn't buying it for a second, not that she had to let them know that

"I have already extended the same feeling to Shikamaru on a job well done on his first mission as a chunin" Tsunade replied while noticing the elder Nara had a smirk on his face...well as a smirk as a Nara had, no doubt from hearing praise for his son. Then she noticed that several council members, namely almost the entire civilian contingent of them, smiles were gone as she knew the other shoe is about to drop

"However.....the matter of the battle of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha has yet to bet resolved as we haven't reached a desirable decision on the matter" Himura said with disdain laced in his voice

"Really? What seems to be the issue" _Besides the fact that my boy beat your beloved Uchiha_ she said and thought as she waited for them to speak

"The issue of the supposed defection of the Sasuke Uchiha.."one civilian started only to be cut by Tsunade

"Um...I'm sorry but there is no apparent defection had he not been confronted he surely would have made it to his destination of Sound" she said as the same civilian spoke again

"But how do we not know that the cursed seal on the boy affected his judgment?" he asked simply to which another council member, Shibi, head of the Aburame clan, chose this time to answer

"Because we know for a fact that the curse mark doesn't take over or affect negatively unless there is some sort of emotional doorway for it enter with" he said with the rest of the council looking on knowing that it has to be something important for Shibi to speak

"How do we know this? What proof do you have that you are speaking the truth?" the councilman asked as this time Tsume Inuzuka chose this time to speak

"Anko Mitarashi" she said simply as the councilman scoffed at her words "She was the very first curse mark holder, the exact same mark that the Uchiha has, she maybe a little rough around the edges but she has not done have the things that the Uchiha has done nor as she ever used the mark herself"

Tsunade smiled as the councilman shut his mouth on the issue and then chose to speak now that the issue was dead "Sasuke Uchiha will have his curse mark and chakra coils sealed, his shinobi status revoked and will undergo a full psychological battery done by Inoichi-san and a member of he psychology division of the hospital before he is release to the Uchiha compound under strict ANBU guard around the clock" the moment she finished the council was in an uproar until she directed her Killing Intent towards everyone, channeling the memory of Jiraiya catching her in the hotsprings as a switch to trigger it, after a couple of moments she stopped.

"Hokage-sama do you not think you being a little harsh" Danzo said as Tsunade looked at the man, she knew he was up to something he was always up to something but that was what Tsunade was depending on.

"Not at all you all forget that the punish for treason is death, on the contrary councilman Danzo I am being quite lenient especially since his actions have landed several of our shinobi in the hospital further weakening our forces" she said but was thinking _Fuck no, I will not let the arrogant Uchiha get off scott free, Sensei may have played your games but I will not..._

* * *

_(Seal Realm)_

Naruto and Mayuri sat inside the house and spoke about many things or at least tried to as Naruto was still having a little bit of problem following until the memory of the events they spoke of had gotten to him until he stopped her

"Ano...May-chan is there a way to speed this up a little like can I go to the source in here?" he asked as Mayuri place her clawed hand against her chin as she wondered that herself before stating "I believe you can but I'm not sure..." she got up with Naruto as she walked out the house and began to walk towards a hill. Once on top of the hill they look down and see, according to Naruto, the most awe inspiring sight he's seen yet....Konoha

"Well, well, well, someone has been busy" Mayuri said as she and Naruto walked the distance to the gates "So I made my own village? I have my own village hidden in the leaves" Naruto said as they got to the gate

"No I wouldn't say it's Konohagakure per say....since the village is not hidden in the leaves...this is more like The Village Hidden in the Mind or rather Nentougakure" a new voice said as Naruto and Mayuri turn around to see.....well...Naruto

the face was the same but he was a little taller, kinda like if Naruto didn't have Ramen as his only source of food, his hair was a little shaggy and longer then it is now, more like a mixture of Yondaime and Jiraiya, and his headband had the Uzumaki swirl on the metal plate. His clothing was like Yondaime Hokage or rather his father but the coat was Orange with Dark Red flames at the bottom and he wasn't wearing a shinobi jacket but a black long sleeve shirt, pants and sandals underneath the coat. Naruto and Mayuri couldn't see it but the back of the coat had Shodaime Toukage in black Kanji sewn on the back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at himself to which he answered

"You, well another side of you, more importantly the side that didn't get destroyed" the other Naruto said

"Okay....but what would I call you, besides me?" The Original Naruto asked as Mayuri merely looked at the exchange, far as she knew he only created the seal valley, as she referred to it, and nothing else she knew that he wasn't as dumb as let people believe, but to keep something like this from her was a testament to how he felt about her before the blow.

"How about Minato?" he said as Naruto looked at him

"Why should I let you be named after my father?" the original asked

"Because I'm your more analytical side the part of you that comes up with some of the strategies you use and I'm the part of your that loves to learn and create jutsus" Minato said

"Like my father, so your my what? My subconscious?" Naruto uttered as Mayuri saw that the fill in the blank reaction time was faster than before.

"For lack of a better term...yes, now for the answers your seeking...come" Minato said as the gates opened as he continued to speak "This Village was created by your subconscious mind, or me as a way to help your conscious or you" pointing at Naruto "remember things better....like landmarks and such, this village is populated by your memories of people and some of your shadow clones" Naruto stopped for a moment

"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean my shadow clones are here, aren't they me?" Naruto asked as Minato looked by at him and smiled

"Yes they are _us_ but as we learned the shadow clone jutsu I noticed that some of your clones that you made popped up here in village, I didn't tell the old you because well I have no idea why they are here, still don't the most I've figured out is that some of them are associated with time that we underwent a change or made a decision."

"You mean when a life defining event occurred?" Mayuri said as she finally decided to get in the conversation

"Yea...for the most part they just hang out, but on to the matter you came here, you wanna know why your getting memories back slowly yea?" Minato asked as Naruto nodded his head, Minato stopped and sighed before he spoke

"The main reason is that I'm trying only give you memories that will help us, we've had a rough life Naruto and with our _teammate's_ blow to the head your old persona or consciousness was destroyed leaving only me but the mind cannot survive with only intellect or rational alone, well we wouldn't because that would turn us into a emo-bastard and our precious people don't want that" Minato concluded

"If that's the case then why hold some of the memories back?" Naruto asked

"Because they hurt Naruto and I'm not sure we, me and you, can survive them again....." Minato said as he trailed off

"But Minato how come I've never noticed Shin before I mean I explored most of the valley and the seal" pointing at the necklace with the representation of the one on Naruto's stomach at the end which somehow is long enough to sit between her breasts "doesn't restrict me from moving"

"Well I don't know that part, the most I can guess is that when I tried to save our memories from completely being destroyed that I raised the place to where he can access it" Minato reasoned as Naruto decided to jump into the conversation now

"Okay so now that that's done, how can I get more info, or get it quicker than just fill in the blank, I mean it's rather irritating for one and it's slow" Naruto asked to which Mayuri lightly laughed

"Same old' Naruto" she said as Minato began to speak again "Well not only am I working on that but I'm actually building on this village to give you more thought processes" he looked at Naruto and saw him blink the I don't know what you said blink "I'm making it possible to understand things better and before you ask I couldn't do before because something was blocking me but now I've got a lot room to work with" he finished as Naruto nodded his head finally

"Ah okay then..." he started only to be cut off by Mayuri

"Yes you can be smarter, but right now there are things I have to tell you before you wake up so we have to go" Mayuri said as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled Naruto out of the village

"But why can't we do it here?" he asked to which Mayuri kept dragging him out of his subconscious...

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Council Chambers)_

"I still believe that this punishment is a still harsh" one of the councilmen said as Tsunade shook her head

"You may believe that but I believe this council would have me pardon his actions completely, made no mistake the only reason he is still alive is because I know this village's infatuation with Kekkei Genkai, which is also the reason why after the all the actions I've stated here have taken place I will enact the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act) for the Uchiha Clan so that Konoha can have the Sharingan back within the village walls" Tsunade stated leading to other members of the council to agree with her statement before the Koharu began to speak

"Now onto to the matter of Naruto Uzumaki..." with this the council began to speak again

"What of him, he is still in recovery like most of the team for that mission" Tsunade said knowing where this was going but she still wanted to see where they were going with this

"We are undecided on the matter of his continued existence..." Koharu started before the shinobi council members began to speak up in his defense before Tsunade began to speak again

"Excuse me? what brought this on" she asked to which Himura took over

"He represents a danger to the village, if the report he filed is any indication" he stated

"What was wrong with his report?" Tsunade asked, getting tired of them acting as if they run the village and not her

"He did not state his use of the Kyuubi's chakra but we have report of the it's use, that and the fact of the seal deteriorating is a concern for all of us, especially for the village itself" he said

"Maybe you haven't read the injury report of Naruto or maybe you ignored it while trying to find a way to get rid a loyal shinobi of this village" Tsunade started but stopped as a civilian laughed at the last statement earning him a glare before she continued "He has suffered a full on Chidori, which is a A-rank assassination jutsu through his shoulder and a deep wound to the chest by a gazing of the very same jutsu and you're talking about banishing him?" she said in utter disbelief

"I understand your affection for the Kyuubi container but this is not about your affection this is about the village, we all understand this is a difficult change for you to think of othe-" Koharu stated as same amount of killer intent as last time that came from the Hokage made everyone pale

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THINKING OF MYSELF, WHEN YOU ALL ARE TRYING TO GET RID OF A SHINOBI OF THE LEAF THAT HAS SERVED FAITHFULLY EVEN AFTER ALL THE BULLSHIT THIS VILLAGE HAS PUT HIM THROUGH, HE IS THE REASON I CAME BACK TO THE VILLAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE" Tsunade voiced boomed through the room, making several council members regret bringing up this subject as they had no idea it would this effect on the woman, slamming her hands on the old oak wood table the table didn't stand a chance against her strength as it shattered underneath her rage. Elder Koharu however didn't budge as she figured that the Hokage wouldn't dare lay a hand on her

"His Service is not in question, the safety of the village is" she said simply as Danzo saw a chance to go for the kill so that he could enable his own plans for the boy

"We must also question his Mental Stability at this point as well" he said, instantly calming the rage-filled Hokage as well having several council members question just what Danzo was talking about

"I have heard reports of the Uzumaki child suffering from a case of amnesia, if he doesn't remember who he is then how can we not be assured that the Kyuubi will not possess the body and continue it's attack from 14 years ago" he said as he saw he had most of the council on his side for what he was planning

"Oh really? Where did you get these reports" Tsunade stated simply as she regained control of her senses, knowing she needed them now more than ever, she hated politics with a passion but she knew it was apart of the job.

"Concerned Nurses had informed us of his condition" Danzo stated looking at Tsunade with a smirk on his face as he backed her into a corner _Soon I shall have the Kyuubi brat among my ROOT and with his memory gone he's as good as a blank slate, I can make him into the weapon he was always meant to be if not for that fool Hiruzen wanting him to have a childhood HA! He has been a weapon the minute the beast was sealed_ he thought as he looked at the Hokage

Tsunade had to think for a moment as she didn't anticipate them knowing about his condition but them knowing now gave them more ammo, but she didn't have a chance to think longer before

"I move that we banish the Kyuubi Container for the safety of the village due to his mental instability" One councilman said as the motion was quickly gaining favor giving Tsunade less time to think

"I second -" another councilman spoke before Tsunade cut him off

"Wait just a minute here! I will not allow this council to over step their bounds and overrule me on a shinobi matter, the facts are yes Naruto Uzumaki has a suffered a blow to the head which has resulted in a case of memory loss however we have no idea if that loss is permanent or not. I myself checked on him today and will examine him tomorrow to see if there is any improvement. At the same time simply banishing him would not only be foolish but it would also be dangerous for Konoha" she stated to the council as the waited for her to explain only to hear the voice of Hiashi Hyuga instead

"I believe what Hokage-sama is saying that if merely banish the boy once word gets out that he not only is banished but also has lost his memory the other villages would instantly attempt to retrieve him and then proceed to brainwash and train the boy turning him into a weapon against the very village that banished him" he said calmly as the effect of his words were instant, the civilians looked absolutely terrified the ultimate thought of a well-trained, vengeful Kyuubi-brat laying waste to this village was a nightmare.

"Exactly what I was implying thank you Hiashi-san" she said with a bow of her head, using Hiashi's take over of the explanation to get her head together before she proceeded, "The issue you all seem to have and also tend to, on a regular basis, forget about is the seal is what keeps the Kyuubi imprisoned not Naruto himself. If that were the fact I'm sure that he would have released the Kyuubi long ago after one of nearly 200+ attacks and acts of discrimination against him. The mere fact that the Kyuubi has not attacked is proof that even with a lack of memory he still holds it in place but I will have Jiraiya look at the seal when he arrives and I would also ask Inoichi-san to accompany myself tomorrow as well when I examine him" she finished, seeing that she had no opposition (besides a fuming Danzo) she closed the issue and brought a close to the meeting.

_This is getting bad, Danzo is after my son and worse yet he almost had him tonight as matter of fact they all almost got what they wanted by banishing him I think it's time to show them all why the Hokage is a position to be sought after and feared, and I think I'll start with Danzo, Sarutobi Sensei let him have his way for too long_ Tsunade thought as she left the council chambers, walking into her office she takes out a rune, a artifact as old as crystal ball and another favorite of her Sensei, channeling some chakra into it she activates it casting a stiff pregnant silence over the room effectively rendering all of the listening devices useless. Runes were great for overpowering seals while leaving them in place so that the still function after the Rune is deactivated, pressing a button underneath her desk designed for such a purpose she sees the designated ANBU step into the room "Thank you for responding Tiger" the Lady Hokage said as the ANBU officer bowed to her rising as he spoke

"It is my honor Tsunade-sama" he said simply, she knew from her former days here that he was a man of few words when in ANBU mode

"I know you served Sarutobi-Sensei unquestionably and proved your devotion to him and it is that reason that I have called you here tonight" she spoke getting his full attention before continuing "I'm sure your aware of a renegade faction within your ranks who seem to be only loyal to Councilman Danzo?" she asked, receiving a nod from the ANBU she continue "I also recall from reading Sensei's reports that you recommended that the rogue faction be squashed before they cause Konoha's downfall" she commented

"Permission to speak freely Lady Hokage?" he asked as he reached for his mask as he knew protocol for speaking freely was removal of his mask

"Granted Tiger" she said simply watching the mask come and expose his face to her before speaking again

"ROOT will be a problem for the mere fact that their numbers have increased, but it will not be impossible" he said

"That was not my plan Tenzo but I will take what you said into account, no what I have in mind is something far more disconcerting for the leader of this group" she said as a smirk appeared on her face as her prankster side came out _Naruto's not the only prankster in the family _she thought mischievously as she began to explain her plans for cripple manipulator....

* * *

_(Seal Valley)_

Mayuri and Naruto stood by the stream in the valley, Mayuri was trying to find a way to explain the info he didn't know....

"Ano...Naruto do you know who your mother was?" Mayuri asked, looking for that same look of realization that she got before but this time, much to her disdain, she didn't receive it she only got a blank look in return "Okay then Naruto sit down" this is gonna be hard to explain but it had to be done since she told the Lady Hokage that she was going to do it, _Even though she should be doing but since she never did before she probably wasn't gonna do it now_ Mayuri thought as she began to explain, in detail, the missing parts of Naruto's Parentage..

_**..:TBC:..**_

_**

* * *

**_**Before you say anything about the deviations in Tsunade well look at it this way a mother can and will do some out of character things to protect their young, as for Danzo well I'm of the mind that Sandaime did know about Danzo but didn't do anything because he wasn't a threat but Tsunade isn't Sandaime so she isn't gonna let him scheme away against her and the village under the pretense of "For the greater good of Konoha" BS but keep reading to see what happens to everyone "favorite" crippled manipulator**

**and again gimme that feedback...I need that to prove my existence....wait I didn't mean that.....(looks around and see Gaara at his comp) Hey GAARA stay off my computer!!!**


	3. Old Memories:Reconciliation

Hey everybody,

First I wanna thank everyone who did review, and encourage everyone else who put me on my favorites and alerts to please leave me a review. I, like most authors on this site, need reviews so I know how I'm doing as a writer.

Second, lemme explain why my chapters have been short for some. Mostly all my stories in the future will be like this, instead of writing one gigantic chapter like some do I prefer to break it down a little bit that's why if you notice the chapters of the story is in two parts such as this chapter to be exact

Old Memories : Reconciliation, first part is the overall chapter and the second part is this section of the overall chapter

okay I'm done....enjoy!

* * *

_Konoha General_

Naruto clinched his eyelids as he started to wake, the information of his mother's identity would have angered him before his "restart" but now it confirmed the feeling that he got before he went to sleep, his old memories mixing with new ones was a disorienting experience but somehow it gave him a moment of clarity, his life up until this point was.....interesting and now it promises to be even more interesting than it was before. Opening his eye lids he sees several people at his bedside: A woman holding a pig, _Shizune_, a man with a scar across his nose, _Iruka and a_ girl with white, pupil-less eyes _Hinata_ all looking at him only for them to receive a blank look from Naruto before speak

"Ano.....do I have something on my face" he joked trying to lighten the mood for them but when none of them laughed he only scratched the back of his head nervously as he laughed in the very same manner

"Naruto? Do you know who we are" Shizune asked as Tonton squealed as if asking the same question. Naruto struggled for a second before it came to him

"Shizune.....nee-chan?" he said and asked at the same time to which she nodded her head then he looked at the man and pointed

"Iruka...nii-san?" Iruka was a little taken back by the honorific attached to his name but he did see Naruto as his little brother so it didn't matter in the end, moving on to girl his age he looked at her then he blushed as the memories of her came flooding back as well as Mayuri's revelation of how much affection Hinata had for him

"Hinata...hime" he didn't ask as he knew her name all to well, the reaction was not new, her face put the tomatoes to shame as she sputtered a little bit at Naruto blush and new name for her, it took everything in her to remain upright but now that Naruto recognized her she had to be strong _for Naruto-kun I have become stronger no more fainting and stuttering I have to be here for him now like he always managed to be there for me_ she thought as she tried to resolve herself for her crush.

"That's good Naruto-kun, I'm glad your memories are coming back" Shizune said to Naruto as he looked at her with eyes that didn't have his boundless energy in them

"Slowly but surely nee-chan" Naruto responded but was cut off by his growling stomach to which he laughed nervously again as he rubbed his tummy to which Shizune pulled the plate of food that sat on the hospital trey, making sure to check the food for poisons first, to his bed as he looked at the food.

"Eat up Naruto-kun, it may be bad but it's got everything you need to.." she started but trailed off when she saw him start to eat, all three occupants were shocked to say the least. Iruka expected some kind of opposition from his younger brother but then attributed the fact of him eating to his recent memory loss he shrugged it off.

"Nee-chan do you know when they'll let me out of here, I need to stretch my legs" Naruto said, hearing his question Shizune thought about it for a moment until she remembered what she and Tsunade talked about before she came in this morning...

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

Tsunade sat at her desk in her study room in Senju Manor looking over some reports she had received from Jiraiya by messenger frog recently, he originally sent him out to get things ready for a Training Trip with Naruto but with all that's happened she told him it would be better for him to stay here so that his re-education would be better if he were in one place at one time. She knew Jiraiya would try to convince her otherwise but she knew what her teammate had planned, teaching and having her son succeed him as a spy master, but he couldn't do that if he was going to be Hokage.

Looking up from the document she thought about what occurred yesterday, the boy she finally knew was long thought dead son left to retrieve his teammate from a fate worse than death only to return and have his memory destroyed. She then had a meeting with the council who wanted to write off traitorous action of one of her shinobi then have them try to exile her son because he used the safeguards his father/her late husband put in place to protect his life, who knows what they had planned for her son if they had their way with him, which only strengthened her resolve forcing her to wake up and realize the position she was in and that her former Sensei wanted her to run the village because he knew she wouldn't take any crap from the council

_And Dammit I'm not gonna...I want my sochi to take this hat from me but until he's ready I'm gonna make damn sure that the village is ready and safe for his reign, I'll move heaven and earth, manipulate everyone to protect you from now on baby, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me so far but I promise I'll be there from now on_ Tsunade thought as she heard a knock at the door before it opened and revealed Shizune in the doorway

"Lady Tsunade you're up early" Shizune said and questioned as she saw her mistress was actually up, and looked to have been up for some time as well

"Yea....somethings have happened recently that made me think about the job I'm doing here Shi-chan" she said as Shizune noticed that Tsunade had used her nickname and knew that she was seriously thinking about something

"I think you're doing a great job Tsunade-sama" Shizune said as she saw that Tonton was entering the room as well offering her opinion in the form of a oink

"Thanks Shi-chan and you too Tonton, but you know for a fact that I accepted this job as a hat-warmer for Naruto to take over..but now that I see that the worms and serpents have considered me a piece of carpet to walk all over I realize that if I continue down this path of just doing the norm I will be a figurehead with no power and I can't hand the hat and robes over to my sochi in that state" she said as Shizune looked on and saw the fire in Tsunade's eyes, the same fire that she had when she took up the position of Hokage.

"What do you have in mind? You know I'm with you" she stated as if it was a common fact, which it was

"First you need to know what happened to Naruto-kun and then I need you to help me with some other things" Tsunade said as she relayed Naruto's situation to her first apprentice

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close)_

"First you have a psych evaluation to go through with Inoichi-san and then Tsunade-sama and I will do one last checkup before you can go home" she said Naruto nodded his head as he continued to eat. It was then that Shizune pulled Iruka and Hinata to the side just out of ear shot of Naruto to deal with another part of the plan that Tsunade and her worked on.

"I have a mission from the Lady Hokage herself, it's D-rank but I'm sure you two won't mind this one bit" she said to the two

"What's the mission" Hinata asked to which Shizune relayed the particulars then asked if they wanted the mission to which they nodded then she handed them a item, after which they said their goodbyes to Naruto and left. Shizune walked back to Naruto and sat down next to his bed and talked with him until Inoichi and Tsunade came

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade sat at the desk of the Hokage looking over paperwork as her shadow clones rifled through the lesser things, requests and mission rankings, once again she had to thank Naruto for something she only hoped that she would get the chance, she was not delusional about the council's acceptance of her decisions. She knew the old crones that were her advisors would have no problem appealing to the fire lord to go over her head but she had already nipped that in the bud earlier today.

"Wow thought I would never see the day that you would be so into your work Hime" a voice said in a normal tone from the window, the Lady Hokage didn't have to look in the voice direction to know who it was, and since she didn't have to look she could answer him without looking too

"Well I lot have things happened recently 'Raiya-kun" using a pet name she hasn't used in ages and even then it was so she could get something out of him

"'Raiya-kun? You know you don't have to pull such a trick with me anymore Hime just tell me what you want" he said plainly, hearing that nickname made him weary of his teammate

"What I can't use that nickname anymore? I need a reason or need something for you to do now? I thought me being the leader of the village you're loyal too would be enough to get what I want from you" she responded plainly, still not looking at him as she spoke

"Yea well there's that too and also the fact that I'll still do just about anything for the twins" he said with a lecherous giggle and smile to match before adding "Just a peek?"

"Still a pervert, But I still love ya" she said as she looked at him for the first time in the whole conversation "I need you to look over Naruto's seal, check for any problems" she finally asked in her Hokage voice to let him know that playtime was over for now, even though they played around each other and she still had no problems knocking him into Hokage monument, they were friends

"Not a problem" he answered simply before he looked at her again and said "Does he know?"

"Yes he does" she responded back before looking at him "I-I screwed up" she said to which Jiraiya walked into the room and put his hand on her shoulder

"I doesn't do you any good to beat yourself up" he started as he thought back to all those years he missed out on his godson's life "Just do right by him now and be the one he needs" he finished

"Yea" she answered, putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling at the man they'd been friends and teammates for such a long time, he was one of the few people she would allow to say almost anything to her and he always told it to her straight, there was a knock at the door and a young woman came in with a large box

"Delivery for you Hokage-sama, my father said he'll have the rest done by the end of the day" the woman said as she placed the box on her desk

"There's no real rush Mariah, tell your father I just need one or two more and he can do the rest at his own pace" Tsunade responded to the young woman as said woman smiled at her

"I'll tell him Hokage-sama but I don't think he'll listen" she said with a light laugh

"Well if you have to get your mother to tie him up so he can rest for a while" Tsunade said with a wink to which Mariah laughed a little more at her

"I'll do that Hokage-sama, I wanted to wait outside to see if you have any problems" Mariah said and asked at the same time

"Sure, 'Raiya keep her company" Tsunade ordered as she picked the box up and headed for the bathroom in the office but not before adding "and No funny business I want her to feel welcome here" she said cryptically as she disappeared into the room as the two waited in the room as Jiraiya looked at the young, beautiful woman trying some of his best moves and working slightly to make her giggle a little but nothing more.

A few moments later...

"Woah Hime"

Tsunade smiled as she heard Jiraiya spoke those words, standing in front of the two she moves a little bit and stretches a little more to test the flexibility of her new Hokage ensemble. She decided that her normal look while good for Tsunade the wandering Sannin, was not good for Tsunade Senju-Namikaze Fifth Hokage. The outfit itself was very similar to her old one save for a couple of improvements, the color scheme was red & white overall, the jacket itself was white with red borders on the collar and the ends of the sleeves, the red Kanji for Sannin Hokage on it (she was tempted to use the flames that her late husband used but decided against it) and a little longer but no much longer. Her top inside the jacket looked like her normal one but now it was red with white stripes but now had a thicker colored white mesh top underneath it, to cover the twins up respectfully while still allow them to breathe. Her pants were longer and red, they had a kunai holder on the left leg but it was more ceremonial than anything. The Whole outfit was breathable and flexible so that she was ready for anything and to top it off it is made with some of the special chakra-resistant material that Hyuga clan made famous so that it doesn't rip that easily when she needs to hurl a punch at certain people.

"Mariah, this is simply wonderful, your father is quite the tailor, not many can make clothes for me that fit me properly" she said to the young woman

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm glad you like it. My father would also like to let you know that your young charge Naruto Uzumaki is welcome in the store at any time as well, if only to get him out of that orange outfit, he has some ideas for him as well" Mariah said as she laid down some sketches for Tsunade to look at later

"I'll remember that" she said as Mariah walked out of the office, leaving Jiraiya alone with, in his opinion, a very hot looking Tsunade

"Down Perv....I need you to check on the seal, remember" she said as she grabbed the twin low pigtails and unwrapped them

"You say that yet you're still trying to look hot" Jiraiya said as he headed for the window

"I don't try Raiya-kun" she said with a smirk as she let her hair down and ruffled it a little so it settled properly as Jiraiya hopped out the window just as the door opened with Inoichi stepped in with his daughter Ino in tow

"Good Morning Inoichi-san and you as well Ino-chan" Tsunade chirped, loving the new clothes she had on. The two aforementioned Yamanaka pair looked at the Hokage for a moment before they returned the greeting

_Wow the Hokage's looks good, wonder where she got that outfit _Ino thought as her father had a similar thought except he wasn't wondering where she got the outfit

"I didn't know you were going to bring Ino-chan with you Inoichi-san" she said as she grabbed the Hokage hat from behind the chair and placed on her head, she didn't like the hat most of the time but to make all her loved ones proud she would wear it with pride. Inoichi finally out of his daze shook his head for a moment

_Way to go dad, eye-humping the Hokage.....on the other hand that is some prime blackmail material, gotta thank Naruto for the idea if ever remembers me_ Ino thought as she looked sad for a moment, hearing the story from Sakura made her a little angry, well angry enough to chew Sakura a new one for hurting Naruto

"Yes...well I thought she would like to see her friend and she needed to see some of our clan's more advanced techniques as well the application of them and well she had a question about some things as well" Inoichi said as he noticed the sour look on his princess's face then the smirk as she looked at him _I'm in trouble..._he thought he and Ino followed Tsunade out of the Tower receiving some looks and some gasps from the people who saw their Hokage decked out in new clothes

"That's no problem....I'm glad to see her taking a interest in her kunoichi career as for her question I'll be glad to have a small meeting with her" Tsunade said with a smile on her face as she walked through the village towards the Hospital. Making their way to the room that Naruto was in Tsunade turned to Ino

"Now remember Ino-chan he might not know your name, but even if he does he might not know everything about you just don't take offense ok?" she asked Ino to which she nodded, Walking into the room Naruto and Shizune looked up at the party coming into room, knowing from Shizune that it would be better not to greet his mother as such he merely bows his head towards her

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade" he said as he raised his head and took a good look at her, wondering if she always looked like that or just recently changed her look, not knowing the answer to that he merely towards the other two

"Good Morning Naruto" Tsunade responded back before stepping to the side of the other two "Do you recognize these two people?" she asked as they came closer to him

"Um.." he started to speak as he concentrated a little bit before he tried to speak again "......I....in......Ino?" he asked to which she nodded her head

"Yep that's right" Ino said cheerfully to Naruto which made him smile as well before he looked to the man and tried again to focus

"Ino.....In.....In....Inoichi? You're Ino's father" he exclaimed a little loudly but still keeping his voice down slightly

"Yes Naruto my name is Inoichi and I am Ino's father, has Shizune told you why I'm here today" he asked to which Naruto nodded his head and spoke in a subdued manner

"To take a look in my head make sure I'm mentally stable enough" he said making the older man nod his head for a moment as he realized that this definitely wasn't the Naruto that was around the village a couple of days ago this Naruto was subdued, calm even.

"Yes that is correct, now I need you to lie back and relax, this isn't going to hurt I'm just going to look around inside your mind so I can see how things are in there" Inoichi said as Naruto laid back and closed his eyes as Inoichi preformed _Seishin Yomitori (Mind Reading) _on Naruto, explaining the technique for Naruto, so he could dispel any fear the boy may have, and Ino so she could understand the difference between mentally safe techniques and the techniques needed for T and I (he used the acronym so as not to scare the boy), closing his eyes he goes through the hand signs and then slumps over as it takes effect.

* * *

_Nentougakure(!)_

Opening his eyes and focusing his mind as he always does when he mind walks, Inoichi stands before two gigantic gates "Well that's new" he said simply as he reads the Kanji for Nentougakure and chuckles lightly as he realizes what he was looking at "The Village Hidden in the Mind, very impressive Naruto guess you still believe in your dream kid" he said to himself as he didn't expect Naruto to be here. Walking towards the gate he sees them open a number of Narutos and other people he recognizes, noting that there is a very large variation of the Ramen Bar in his mind, also that there was someone heading out of the Kage tower and they looked a lot like Yondaime

"Hello Inoichi-san, it is very nice to see you again" Minato said to Inoichi only to be met with a look of bewilderment, realizing what he said to the man to cause such a look he explained

"I am the mental embodiment of Naruto's subconscious, you can call me Minato" he explained to the Mind Walker to which said man nodded his head

"Well that's new...never thought Naruto would use Yondaime as projection of his inner self" Inoichi said as he looked at the Kage of the Naruto's mind

"Well why wouldn't he, every kid aspires to be or surpass his father" Minato replied conversationally as if he were talking about the weather and not dropping a bomb on the man in front of him

"His Father?!?" Inoichi sputtered...he, like his teammates of the Ino-Shika-Cho team, knew of Naruto's heritage but due to the fact that Iwa and Yondaime's enemies in the village they couldn't reveal to the boy but they helped him when they could "How? When?" he said as he tried to make sense of the fact that the boy knew of his father

"Not too long ago I guess when he was about 10, Naruto may play the fool Inoichi-san but he is very perceptive" Minato explained as Inoichi settled himself so he could continue his task

"So since you're his subconscious what happened when he was hit?" Inoichi questioned

"his conscious self was destroyed and all recent memories that happen right before the blow were shattered, it is only due to the fact that _Haruno's _blow to the head wasn't hard enough that I wasn't destroyed as well" Minato said as he looked around his village

"So who made the village you or him?" Inoichi inquired, it wasn't really needed for his assessment but he was curious

"Naruto did, he was the Kage here until the blow, I would be considered his advisor in here" Minato answered

"Ah I see but this place seems to be organized but Naruto was so.." Inoichi trailed off as trying not to say something that might get him booted from here

"Dumb" Minato said as he laughed lightly before continuing "Yea even though he made Nentougakure, it is due to the _lovely_ _teachers_ in the academy and _great librarians_ of the great Konoha Library we had to scrounge around for info,improvising and bastardizing some of his techniques" Minato said with a little bit of disgust

_well that explains some of his shortcomings, why didn't Ino tell me_ Inoichi thought but he didn't have to ask the question he knew the answer already, she was so enraptured with the Uchiha boy "Since your in control, what of his memories?" he asked to which Minato nodded his head

"you know better than anyone that memory restoration is a fragile process, and our Memories are worse than most veteran nins career kills" he responded as Inoichi nodded again understanding the process of restoration, even viewing is difficult combine that with what Naruto has gone through as well and you have a recipe for disaster

"What of the Kyuubi? Does it have any way reaching here?" he questioned as Minato shook his head as he answered while walking towards the tower again

"No the Kyuubi has no sway the seal prevents it access of the processes that go on in Nentou" he said bluntly as he and Inoichi followed him to the walls of the tower before he sees Minato take to the walls scaling it, following suit as the made their to the top

"You sealed it off in a sewer?" Inoichi asked as he followed the Kage up to the top of the tower, noticing the entity not responding to his question until they reached the top and then Minato chose to speak

"No, instead of subjecting it to more sewer Naruto figured that maybe if we gave the Kyuubi some room to move then maybe it wouldn't be such a pain" Minato said as pointed Inoichi's vision to the forest where the Demon Fox roamed slowly in a much smaller form though, noting the collar that was around it's neck

"that collar is that.." letting the question hang he looks towards Minato only to see him nod his head before speaking

"The seal of Yondaime, as far as Jiraiya has seen the mentally projection of the seal or changes to the mental projection of the seal, will not effect the seal itself, it still functions as it properly should, it cannot come through the gates of the village but Naruto can still draw chakra from it, a rather favorable side effect is that Kyuubi's Youki has not been as malevolent as it was during the wave mission" Minato said as he and Inoichi went back down the tower "Now I'm sure you wish to check things out instead of taking my word for it so please check" Minato said as he waved his hand towards the village while giving Inoichi some points of interest...

* * *

_In the real world_

Tsunade, Shizune, Ino and the latest additions of Shikamaru plus the Konohamaru corps looked on as Inoichi continued his evaluation. Tsunade looked on Shikamaru talked to Shizune about how it happened as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon looked at the two concentrating figures. Tsunade looked on for another moment before she remembered that Ino wanted to talk

"Ino-chan you wanted to talk to me earlier?" Tsunade said as she saw Ino glance at her for a couple of times, making her way over to the Hokage Ino composes herself for a moment before speaking

"Yes Hokage-sama I was wondering if you were going to take on another apprentice anytime soon?" Ino asked, hoping for the best, as she looked at her Hokage

"As a matter of fact I'm am but I wasn't going to take one apprentice I was thinking of several young ladies to induct into my new medic-nin program" Tsunade answered as Ino 's eyes lit up at the Hokage's answer

"Am I one of those ladies you might be thinking of Hokage-sama?" Ino asked hope in her eyes as Tsunade merely nodded

"You as well most of the rookie 9" was the answer Tsunade, chuckling lightly as she saw the look in Ino's eyes _seems being left out of a mission had a profound effect on them_ she thought as she came up with some other plans for the rookie kunoichi as she noticed that Inoichi had come to and Naruto had opened his eyes as well

"Hokage-sama, a moment" Inoichi said as he rose from his chair with the Hokage following his out of the room as Konohamaru and his friend as well as Shikamaru stepped closer to Naruto's bed as he focused his eyes a little seeing a bunch of new faces as well as Ino and Shizune talking to each other, giving the others time with Naruto...

* * *

_In another room_

"Report Inoichi" Tsunade said sternly hoping she didn't make a mistake allow Kyuubi to reconstruct her sochi's memories

"His mind seems to be intact for the most part, I just didn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends" Inoichi said cheerfully as he saw Tsunade sigh a breath of relief before he added "He is mentally stable I would even go so far as to say he is perfect position to begin a crash course in shinobi training now"

"A crash course?" Tsunade asked with a lifted eyebrow

"Yes it seems the hatred the boy has garnered as done more damage to him than we thought possible, the neglect of his school teachers as well as the librarians have done a number on his abilities as I saw he hasn't learned many jutsu from his days in the academy or from his Sensei" Inoichi finished which visibly angered the village leader.

"Well then I really have to thank Haruno then she did more good then actual harm" she said sarcastically as she motioned for Inoichi to continue to the embarrassing stuff

"Yes well it seems Naruto's mindscape has changed since the last time I mind-walked him, it's now in the form of" stopping for a moment to walk to the window and pulls back the curtain "Except it isn't Konoha it's Nentougakure with his subconscious' mental projection as it's Kage at the moment" he finished as he saw Tsunade smile, almost giggled at the thought of her son wanting to achieve his dream so badly that he reshaped his mind into a hidden village

"How about the Kyuubi?" she asked as she switched back into Hokage mode

"The seal as far as it's mental projection of it still keeps the beast at bay, dare I say that Naruto has it as a form of defense but at the same time Kyuubi cannot enter Nentougakure at all. We would have to use my report in conjunction with Jiraiya's for us subdue any fears and suspicions the council may have but all in all he's good as he can be at this point with everything he's gone through" Inoichi wrapped up

"Thank you Inoichi for the your report and above all else your concern for Naruto over the years" Tsunade said honestly as she looked at the head of the Yamanaka clan

"It was my pleasure Hokage-sama I'm just glad that Naruto is getting a second chance at things" Inoichi said as he began to cancel out the Privacy barrier he put up when they entered the room, with the barrier down he left the room to go file his official report, making a note to leave any suggestive material out of the report as well as any information that could be used against the young nin.

_Now I have to do wait on the old perv to do his part but for now lemme get Naru-chan home _Tsunade thought as she realized what she just called Naruto _ He sparked quite the change in me, I guess the threat of his expulsion and crushing of his dreams woke me up from my stupor completely_ she concluded as she walked out of the room and made her way over to Naruto's room...

* * *

_Naruto's Room_

Naruto sat as the kids he recognized as Konohamaru corps asked him a number of questions which he tried to answer as best as he could while trying to keep his secret, he had a feeling in the back of his head that told him to not to reveal anything, he figured that it was a lingering feeling from before the blow. Shizune promptly shoo'ed everyone out of the room before she began her check up when Tsunade came back into the room, taking off her hat she begins to check him as well

"How did I do Kaasan?" he asked as Tsunade froze upon hearing that before she shook her head and smiled at him

"You did great Naru-chan, Inoichi says you're just fine so let's get you home okay?" She said and continued to check him over paying special attention to the head to make sure nothing was wrong there, after checking that Shizune and Tsunade stopped their check and declared he was okay.

"Great now, where do I stay?" he asked as Shizune handed him his clothes or at least the new clothes she brought on the way over here

_No way I am gonna let Naruto-kun go out in that same orange monstrosity_ Shizune thought as she turned her back so he could get dressed, she loved him like little brother she never had, since Tsunade was like a mother to her but she hated that orange outfit besides it was not good for a ninja.

"Done" he said as Tsunade put her hat back and kissed his forehead causing him to go wide-eyed as he remembered Tsunade words to him when she decided to become the Fifth Hokage

"_Become a good man and a great Hokage"_ the memory flooded his head and made him smile even brighter from the kiss which Tsunade didn't miss

"You remember when I gave you this kiss before?" she asked to which Naruto nodded his head as he hugged his mother which she returned it before speaking again

"Let's go I have to get back to the office and Shizune will take you home, I want you to take it easy since we have to take things slow but if need something to you can spend time in the study at the house ok?" she finished as he nodded his head and added

"Take it easy got it, I think I will stay in study and do just that" he said as they walked out of the room towards the main where they checked out. Parting ways Naruto and Shizune made their way to Senju Estate while Tsunade went back to the office

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade made her way back into the office, seeing her shadow clones still working she sits at her desk and looks over some things as a messenger hawk flew through the window and landed right on her desk, detaching the note from the hawk she reads it and if anyone was in the room besides her shadow clones they wouldn't be able to read her face, not that she wanted anyone to read her face at this point. Looking at the clock she gets comfortable and dismisses the first shadow clone, closing her eyes she absorbs the info slowly and steadily, as a doctor she knew the chakra and mental risks of using Shadow clones in this manner but in order for her to cut her work down so she can enact the changes she wanted for the village she needed to. Continuing this method of dismissing clones one at a time she leans back in her chair so that she can relax as she shuffles and processes the info properly. Just as she finished Tiger poof'd into the office and bowed as Tsunade took this time to take out the _**Silence Rune(****!)**_ and activating it as he took his mask off

"Report Tenzo" Tsunade said in a stern voice as Tenzo nodded and began reporting the status of his mission which made Tsunade nod her head as she smiled a little bit as she heard the report...

_..::TBC::.._

_

* * *

Foot Notes  
_

!Nentougakure-The Village Hidden in the Mind a.k.a Naruto's Mindscape, it would make since that he would see himself as a Kage, it looks almost exactly like Konoha save only that the Hokage Monument has every Hokage on it but also includes Naruto's face with his foxy grin on his face instead of the stoic faces of the others.

!Silence Rune-A old artifact and like all old things it's very powerful, from the same class of power as Sandaime's crystal ball, it effectively overpowers any and all spy seals while keeping them intact.

* * *

**There ya go guys please...review....**

_(Looks around for gaara)_

**yea like I said review...so I know I don't suck yea?**

_(sees Deidara at the comp this time)_

**Dammit Deidara you too!**


	4. Old Memories:Endings and Beginnings

**First of all I want to thank you all for your reviews and now on to chapter 4**_  


* * *

_

Naruto sat in the large study after having been dropped off to the house by Shizune, she told him that he lived on his own before he brought his mother and her back to the village and that Tsunade was already planning to move him in before everything that happened so everything was going according to plan according to her. When they got there she took him to a room not far from her own and right across from the master bedroom where Tsunade slept. His room was furnished completely even had some things in the closet and the necessities like underwear and t-shirts and the like. After she left he looked through some things until he decided that maybe it would be best to look into the study so that maybe he could find something that could either jog his memory or teach him something new

"Okay so what will it be?" he asked himself as he spent the past hour familiarizing himself with the house that was now his home, seeing that they had a big backyard and a full training area with practice weapons as well as an underground version of it which was interesting to see as that area seemed to be for secret training

"Guess my clan had to fight against people watching back then to" he said to himself as he stopped and thought about the word _clan_, for the most part he never knew his family and the person he did know he couldn't necessarily go and see about him, it would raise to many questions but now not only does he have family but now he had history, experiences to draw from relatives, the thought of family history and past experiences made him smile as walked into the library.

"Damn this place is huge" he spoke to no one in particular as he walked into the massive room that had seemingly endless shelves but at the same time they seem to be organized in a special way...looking through the stacks he finds one on Hashirama Senju the most famous of his mother's clan, he pulls that book since he was a wise leader then maybe he could use Hashirama as a role model of sorts, sure he could use his dad as his role model but he had no idea what he was like and yes he could ask around but he didn't want to burden his mother by drudging up old memories for her. Walking back to the exit he finds a stack of blank books sitting there, grabbing one and a pen he walks out to the study that wasn't too far away from the backyard, and begins to read up on his great-grandfather..

* * *

…_..Hokage Tower....._

Tsunade sat at the desk as she looked over some of the files on the rookie kunoichi, seeing all of them had the chakra control needed to preform the techniques required for medical ninjutsu but not the capacity she made a note on the scroll she was using to make any notes on this special project on, noting that Hinata Hyuga would be a near perfect candidate for this new program and what's more she already wanted to be a medic which was great to hear.

"Great looks like I got my list of candidates, that's takes care of this generation" she said to herself as it hit her..this generation but she didn't do anything about the next though

"But I can" she said to herself as she buzzed her new assistant "Get me Iruka-san" she said stiffly but then hit the button again and added "Please" to which the woman uttered an affirmative to her

"I need a drink....too bad I can't have one" she said as she whined to herself, why did the stupid council have to go and make her mad, she could've stayed blissfully unaware and move through her reign as Hokage bored maybe save the village a couple of times and even get her face on that mountain _right next to Min-kun, I wish you could see our son love he's been so strong, stronger than the both of us._ She thought as she look at the picture of her late husband, his smile illuminated the room when he was alive, she loved him as much as she loved Dan when he was alive but she blocked Minato out after his death, that's why she never mentioned him. She could think about Dan and Nawaki but thinking about the man who never got her necklace but achieved the dream of Hokage and then died made her block him out of her sorrow, she knew thinking of him wouldn't allow her to sulk like she wanted. Her memory of him would make her pick herself up and do the right thing like her sochi did when he found her, she broke from her musing when the door open

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage" Iruka said as he stepped in front her, nodding her head she motions him to sit down before she could speak Iruka began to talk

"Forgive for speaking out of turn Lady Hokage but is Naruto okay" he asked to which she smiled at him

"Yes he's fine, he's currently resting at home right now" she said, noting that Iruka truly relaxed after that news which made her smile even more

"Thank you for asking by the way, that's not why I called you here...I have a request for you...well you could call it a question really" she said as Iruka straightened

"What do require of me Lady Hokage" he said in his official voice

"I need your opinion on the current curriculum at the academy, is it good? Is it bad? What can we change? What do we need to add? Things like that" she said as she picked up a folder and continued "You see I've been looking over Naruto's school records to see exactly what he knows but for some reason most of his tests have been messed with, as you stated in his file after Mizuki's arrest but it also seems he does exceptional at stealth skills and even with a poor knowledge of the academy taijutsu style he still was one of the best taijutsu students in the class when it came to sparring" she concluded to which Iruka began to speak

"I have noticed that the hands-on things have been more productive than the history lessons with my class, but Lady Hokage why would call me here for this, would this not be a job for the academy headmaster?" he asked at the end to which Tsunade nodded her head

"Yes it would but I have a feeling that the headmaster wouldn't be much help, things are in need of change in the village but before we can move forward with change, proof that the old ways no longer work must be collected" she said rather sagely which Iruka couldn't help but agree with her

"Of course Lady Hokage so you wish for me to experiment with my class?" he asked Tsunade, who nodded once again before speaking

"I would also like you to start organizing your class in teams....I've noticed for a village that pride ourselves on teamwork we only wait until our potentials ninja become genin before we start to enforce it" once again Iruka had to agree with the leader of the village

"Now I would like to hear your thoughts on this......" she said as she continue with a meeting that will no doubt rock the village's education system....

* * *

…_..At the Senju Estate....._

The book Naruto found Hashirama was great it seemed to be his life's story from the days before the hidden villages to his clan and the Uchiha clan's founding of Konoha even his fight at the valley of the end with Madara Uchiha.

"This is great" he said to himself as he took notes on how the man trained it seems the underground training area was just like he thought it was a jutsu training ground where his great grandfather studied and practiced various jutsu, the book even had some of his jutsu theories in it.

Using the spare notebook to jot some of the theories down he realized what the stack of blank notebook was for, studying. His great-grandfather wasn't some super prodigy everyone made him out to be, he was just a very hard worker, the book also illustrated his great love for his village, hearing that he had a memory flash into his mind of Sandaime, the name popped in his as did the image of him smiling at him.

"Jiji" he muttered to himself as he unconsciously shed a tear for the old man as now he would never see the day when would become Hokage, his dream did not change even with the blow to the head he knew what was going to do, what he wanted to become...the leader of this village, the village his father, grandfather, great grandfather and mother loves and loved enough to sacrifice their lives for.

"_Naruto, the next Hokage"_ the words flashed in his mind as he said those words sometime ago, then the image of his five year old self with Sandaime, Naruto sitting with a smile on his face and the Hokage hat on his head on Sandaime's lap as the old leader himself smiled at the antics of the young man he considered his grandson.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he didn't want to let go, but at the same time he knew Minato would never let them go, he began to work in his own journal's jutsu theories when he hears a knock at the door. Walking over to it he opens it and sees a very tall man, a mane of white hair and red lines originating from his eyelids

"J...Jiraiya-Sensei?" he asked as the man looked at him and responded

"Hey Gaki, so now you finally respect me huh?" he said as he looked at his student, seeing his father in the same spot

"Yea....well...you are my Sensei so I should show respect until you show me something I shouldn't respect" he said back to his teacher who gave him a look

"rrrrright...now Shizune told you I would come by right?" he asked to which Naruto nodded "Okay so let's go inside and I'll have a look at that seal and we'll talk about some things" he said as Naruto moved to the side, allowing the Sannin inside his home, walking into the study they stop and Jiraiya spins

"alright off with the shirt" he said making Naruto go wide eyed

"Pervy-sage!" he shouted making the Jiraiya roll his eyes

"What happened to Jiraiya-Sensei gaki? He asked

"it went out the window when you asked me to take off my shirt" he fired back at him to which Jiraiya frowned at him

"I need to see your seal gaki, it's on your stomach so unless you have a way to lemme inspect it without you taking your shirt off then I'd like to hear" Jiraiya said as closed his eyes for a moment

"Why didn't you say so Jiraiya-Sensei" Naruto said with a smile as he took off his shirt as he heard Jiraiya grumbled something

Focusing some chakra on Naruto a little he looks at the seal and sees some minor changes but overall it holds strong _Seems the seal hasn't changed much the main function still works but the integration of Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto's chakra is mixing better....it's looks like there is a purifying seal on it, Minato you sly dog you...._Jiraiya thought as he made notes before he motions for Naruto put his shirt back on

"What_'s _the verdict Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya made some more notes before speaking

"The seal is fine, some things have changed but I think it's just the seal modifying itself, upgrading it you will" he said while finishing his findings so he can make a report

"Upgrading so dad had more plans for me?" he asked to which Jiraiya nodded before his eyes widened

"When did you find out Naruto?" he asked, thoroughly shocked at his godson

"I figured it out, he looks just like me and I doubt there's a seal that would change my appearance permanently to look like him especially since he had so many enemies so I don't think he would make a kid look like him if he didn't have to" he said, Jiraiya still shocked the kid figured it out, and worse yet that he figured it out before the blow to the head so he's been acting like he didn't know this entire time.

"Oh okay then....." Jiraiya replied as he and Naruto spoke about things

* * *

…_..Hospital: Criminal Wing....._

One last thing had to be taken care of before Tsunade could have closure on the issues that plagued her mind and the last thing was standing behind this door, opening the door she sees the young man sitting in the room, chained down to the bed in chakra restraining cuffs.

"Good Evening Sasuke" Tsunade greeted him as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her she takes a seat in front of him, crossing her legs with the file she had in her hands resting in her lap. Sasuke ever the arrogant son a bitch spoke

"So, when am I to be released?" he asked as the ANBU who was in the room almost lost their composure at the way the Uchiha spoke to the Hokage, Tsunade held her hand up to stop the ANBU from stepping in.

"Soon, your wounds haven't healed yet...I'm just here to inform you of some concessions the Council have made for you and the consequences of your actions" she said, her face impassive as she spoke

"What about the dobe, have they kicked him out yet?" he said, thinking he pressed a nerve cause he got a similar reaction from the boy when they fought at the valley, normally he would have gotten a reaction if this was the Tsunade from a couple of days ago but Hokage Tsunade wasn't about to let a genin know he pressed a nerve, though she would still love to finger flick him into the wall right now. Being as impassive and more or less cold as possible she responded

"No they have not, but we're not here to talk about him but to talk about you and the mistakes you've made" she replied. Sasuke smirked at the fact that she had no reaction, figuring that Naruto once again felt something for someone who felt nothing for him.

"Oh what mistake is that since I'm certain the council has explained my reasons for leaving" Sasuke said as the smirk was almost a full blown smile but he had compose himself

"The mistake of becoming your brother" she said simply, which had the instant effect of wiping the smirk off of his face

"What did you say?"he asked angrily

"I don't believe I stuttered...did I boar?" she asked the male ANBU to her left who simply shook his head "I didn't think so, you may not see it that way but that's why I'm here to enlighten you"

"And what could possibly know about the Uchiha Clan?" he spat venomously to which Tsunade had to raise her hand again to stop her ANBU from harming the boy

"I read the file, the file on the incident. I also read the file Sandaime himself only had privy to on your brother and his behavior here in Konoha, would you like to hear some of it?" She asked with a ghost of smile, a smile which unnerved the Uchiha

"No I already know how my brother was when he was here" he said as he calmed himself, he couldn't wait to get out of here, then he wouldn't have to see this bitch of a Hokage unless it was for missions, at least until he escaped again. Knowing that the dobe will never be ninja again will make his escape all the more sweeter, well other than Sasuke himself raping the Hokage before he leaves. _If only she could have been here earlier before I got the offer to kill Itachi, I'm sure she would've have produced a strong Uchiha._ He thought, how sad that he never saw what was happening to him.

"Well let's see here" she said as she opened the file she had on Itachi "He was withdrawn from most of the clan, only really focused on training and to a lesser extent, you. Well that's sounds awfully familiar you've been withdrawn for sometime now, the only time people would see you was when you were training and to a lesser extent, bickering with Naruto." she said as she shrugged her shoulders then continued. "Itachi seemed to be infatuated with gaining power, learning jutsus and being the ideal Uchiha ninja, he also showed much interest in attaining the last form of the Sharingan." looking at the boy in the bed once more she speaks "From what I've read from reports you seemed to be the same infatuated with attaining power and just recently gaining the last form of the Sharingan" once again she shrugged her shoulders at the thought but the point was slowly coming across for everyone in the room

"What exactly are you getting at?" Sasuke said as he once again regained the lost venom in his voice

"I believe I stated at the beginning of this conversation what I was 'getting at', now let's get right down to it. The night of the Uchiha clan massacre Itachi, according to reports, killed the entire Uchiha clan with little to no resistance but still went out of his way to slaughter everyone with no remorse leaving only one survivor...and not even actually attacking the survivor, you" she finished as she closed the file and noting the look in his eye she simply shrugged it off and began to speak again "When you left the leaf a couple of nights ago, you didn't attack anyone you simply left with enemy nins. Oh I'm sorry you attacked Sakura but she seems to not care about that. Now here's the important part of this so please pay attention you're not gonna wanna forget this, that night Itachi physically destroyed his family, cutting all ties he had to the leaf except you. While you didn't kill everyone in the village or anyone in your family you did destroy it, but instead of leaving one survivor you left three, you see Sasuke you and Itachi both left for the same reason, power. So if you really think about it you and him are in the same." she finished. Sasuke looked at her bewildered as he thought about the differences between him and his murderous brother

"I'm _nothing_ like him, I didn't destroy a family I just left a place that was holding me back" Sasuke said as if it was obvious

"Oh really? We were holding you back?" she said as she got up from and walked over to the window, looking out into the night sky she continued "Need I remind you the last time you faced your dear brother, you were in a bed similar to that one. No one could heal you accept me." she said noting the growl coming from the Uchiha and she also noting the growl dying in his throat when he felt the killing intent from the ANBU, "I understand your vengeance but you must realize one important fact.....you're a genin, sure a very talented genin but a genin nonetheless. You've were an active ninja for what a year? You should have learned more things, gained more experience before you even thought about fighting your brother, let alone killing him." her words seem to do the trick, not like it'll do much good with his punishment

"the family you destroyed was the only family you've had since yours was killed and the only family that one of your teammates was ever close to having _'Until now that is'_ and you left it to gain more power...you destroyed your surrogate family to gain power....doesn't that sound familiar to you?" she said as for the first time since staring at the window, she turned and looked at the boy, directly in his eyes.

Sasuke sat there as he absorbed what the Hokage was saying, looking at the facts he noted everything she said that was in Itachi's file was almost exactly what he had been doing, the realization hit him like a kunai laced with an explosive tag. He really had turned into his brother, everything he's done so that he could face his brother was almost the exact same thing his brother would have done, normally he wouldn't care but what the Hokage said last was the very thing that struck him the most. He destroyed a family, his surrogate family in Team 7 and unlike him all those years ago on that fateful night, Naruto actually stood up to him and faced him with everything he had in him. He didn't turn and run for his life he came at him, tried to convince to stay and when he didn't listen he used force.

"I see you've come to the realization of what your actions have caused, truth be told Sasuke when the time had been right I myself and the council would've allowed you and your team to bring him down, I would've given you your revenge" she said

"Would've?" Sasuke asked as the other past tense words began to reshuffle back to the surface

"abandoning the leaf, no matter who you are and what ever bloodline or potential you may have, has consequences"

"I know that but surely the council made sure that I remain in the shinobi forces, after all I'm a Uchiha" he said smugly as he expected her to sigh and give him community service aka D-ranks with no pay

"_Surely_ you don't think that becoming a nukenin that is brought back to the village he abandoned wouldn't merit a serious offense, nukenin are either executed or imprisoned for the rest of their lives and you Uchiha are no different from any other who abandons their post" she said as she straightened her coat and wear as she made her to the door

"The council would not allow this to happen to me!" he spat at her

"The council has no say in shinobi matters, this is a ninja village where the council acts as a advisory board to the supreme ruler of the village, which would be me, and I for one will not allow anyone to betray the leaf...especially one who is so easily lured by power and vengeance, when you leave this place I will inform you and the council of your punishment, good night Uchiha" and with that she left and activated the seal by the door to put him to sleep again before closing the door.

Once she left the Boar ANBU turned to Saru and spoke

"I wonder what the Hokage has planned for him?" he said to which the smaller female ANBU shrugged her shoulders

"I have no idea but I'll tell you one thing, he deserves worse, I'm sure the council threw all their weight around for the brat to make sure he doesn't get the gallows or the fire, but you saw the look in her eye...Lady Tsunade got something planned and I'll bet it's just as bad as execution" she responded to which Boar simply nodded his head as he too saw that look in her eye when she came in here, a look that truthfully scared him.

"It seems something caused Lady Tsunade to change and Kami have mercy on the poor fools in get in her way" Boar said as he and Saru bowed their heads in a mock prayer for the poor souls.

* * *

…_..Hospital, Shizune's office......_

Tsunade knocked on the door of her former apprentice, after receiving a affirmative response she opened her door and walked in, taking her Hokage hat off for a moment she runs her fingers through her hair

"Ready to go?" she asked as she saw her assistant behind the curtain changing back into her street clothes

"Hai, just changing" the woman said while throwing the smock over the curtain rail letting it hang, "Tsunade-sama we have finished the autopsy reports from the elite sound nins we retrieved...some interesting results so much so that I have a theory on how to take off the curse seal"

"Oh really? Do tell Shizune" Tsunade said as she picked up the report as she sat in her assistant's chair and leaned back to read it

"For someone who likes to experiment such as Orochimaru the seal he gave these nins does nothing for keeping them alive, except the Kekkei Genkai bone user it seems he was given a different seal" she said as she came out in her normal black kimono upon looking at her mentor she smirks and says "Comfortable Tsunade-sama?"

"Very Shi-chan" she said with a smile before going back to the report "so you're saying the Bone user's cursed seal actually preserved the body for examination upon the subjects death?" she said

"Yes...he is brain dead, but medically still alive it allowed us to study the body more thoroughly..that is until the chakra pathway is cut off" she said which made the legendary medic quirk an eyebrow at her

"Oh really?" she said to her former apprentice

"yes but with that way there is some chances of a complications but there is another theory that I have....one that involves another form of controlled death..." Shizune said, trying to gauge what her former Sensei/Mother figure thought of this

"Makes sense....if the curse seal allows the subjects body to be preserved from a violent death then a non violent/natural death might actually fool the seal into destroying itself....but what situation did you have in mind?" Tsunade said as she herself was thinking of about the same things

"Well one way would be through freezing the subject, with the decreasing of the heart rate then until both brain and body dead the seal itself might actually release itself....." Shizune said as she grabbed her notes from her desk and loaded them into her storage scroll

"hmmm.....of course you could reach the same results with a senbon needle....but then again the reaction my be so fast that the seal might activate...."Tsunade thought aloud

"There is no way to tell...after all this is a long single shot...and even with all the data we have retrieved there is no way to guarantee this will work. Besides only one subject is available for this to work" Shizune said as she and the Lady Hokage left her office and headed out of the hospital

"True....I doubt Mitarashi-san would object to trying but I'm certainly sure she would object to dying" Tsuande said as she walked the streets of Konoha

"Yes which is why I'm trying to lower the probabilities of this particular method of failing" Shizune said before she noticed where they were headed "Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai Shi-chan?" she responded

"You do know where we are headed....why are we not headed to the Tower?"Shizune asked

"Because all the paperwork is done or will be done soon besides..the place is locked up tight" Tsunade said with a wink

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama?" Shizune questioned which earned her a glare from the Hokage "My apologies, Tsunade-sama"

"Don't apologize Shi-chan, I haven't given you reason to not question me in all the years you've known me, so why would I feel angry about it now...beside I did that to make you squirm a little bit, I haven't done that in a while anyway" she said with a smirk

"But still Tsunade....we have no idea if they can break our seals.." Shizune said as she knew that while the sealing style that her and Tsunade used was not common and mostly unbreakable, she didn't know who Danzo had in his Root Anbu corps

"I wouldn't worry about it, if that old pervert can't break them then no one can" the lady Hokage replied as they walked up to the gates of the Senju Estate

"I suppose Tsunade...I just worry" Shizune said as Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder

"I know you do Shi-chan and that's why I need you and why I appreciate you" Tsunade said as they came into the house

* * *

…_...Hokage Tower......._

The two shadowy ANBU nin with the 'Ne' emblem on their masks make their way to the Hokage's door, like they did every other night, until they hit a problem

"What happened?" one said

"the door's sealed" the other said

"So? Unseal like always" the first said

"Can't, the seal is new....I've never seen one like it" the second said as he tried the standard unseal handseals for the door

"Tsunade is not a seals master.....and we have on record most of Jiraiya's more powerful seals" the first said

"Even still this is a new one, I've never seen one like this....The Chakra used for the seal is almost like Medical Chakra but denser." the second said

The two sat there until they felt a chakra signature closing in

"Abort for now, we need to inform lord Danzo of this new development" the first said as they started to make their way back to the Foundation until they are stopped by the wooden paneling on the floor that wrapped around them

"And just where were you two going? I wonder" Tiger said as he smirked underneath his mask.....

* * *

…_....Senju Manor........_

Tsunade and Shizune walked into the house with sigh as for the first time today both Shizune and Tsunade both relaxed, their shoulders slumped slightly as if shrugging off the day and tomorrow's worries. Tsunade hung Precious Hokage hat on the hook near the door as she took off the jacket.

"Had a long day Kaasan, Shizune-neechan?" a voice rang out from the study, looking up Tsunade sees her son standing there smiling at her

"Yes we did Naruto-kun" Shizune said as she heard the oink of Tonton coming from the study as well. Seeing her master and friends there make her oink happily as Shizune picked her up "You've been keeping Naruto-kun company?" she asked to which the pig oinked again

"How was your day Naru-chan?" Tsunade said as she tried that little nickname on for size, she liked it since she couldn't call him that when he was little she figured she might as well make up for lost time but called him that all the time.

"It was fine.....Jiraiya Sensei came over looked at the seal and we talked about my training and about a training trip....."Naruto said but then stopped when he heard his mother curse

_Shiiiit I knew I forgot something_ she thought as she heard that part "I need to talk to him about that" she said

"He said that too, other than that and reading up great-great grandpa I've just been here" he said as he pulled the large black book to show her

"I see that's very good Naru-chan, I'm glad your reading up on the clan history" she said as she noted that Naruto never did that, since before he was more of a.....well.....idiot, but once again she contributed the fact that Haruno's blow to the head had unlocked something in her son. For that she grateful for. "Okay kiddo let's talk about your training....or rather the refresher course you're going to receive" she said as she made her way into the study making sure to capture the boy in a hug, savoring the feeling of hugging her boy, rubbing his back like a mother does.

_I'm such a no good bitch for not coming back sooner for you.....forgive me Min-kun_ she thought as the pain of not being there for her son made it's way into her heart.

Naruto himself was enjoying the embrace, he'd never received many hugs from women before much less a mother. _This feels nice_ was all he could muster in his mind, once that was over they both made there way to the couch inside the study as the three people (and one pig) began to talk....

_**TBC**_


	5. Old Memories Conclusion: Punishment

Hey Everybody..first of all thank for the reviews (both "it's awesome, keep it up" and "It's needs some work") I had a little bit of writer's block lately but I got out of it recently and to hold some of you over till the next official chapter and answer the concern over certain plotholes, not all of them mind you but certain ones, I give you the conclusion of the old memories section of Forget Me Not.....

* * *

_Old Memories Conclusion: Punishment for Negligence_

_(Hokage Tower)_

Tsunade sat at her desk in Hokage Tower thinking of how to go about the next set of actions she needed to enact in order to solidify the fact that her reign as Hokage is very much different from Sandaime's. The next parts of her ultimate plan to achieve said goal needed to handled delicately or else it would incite the one thing no leader wanted from their subordinates, rebellion. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear the window opening until she heard her teammate's voice

"We need to talk Hime" he said in a gravely tone of voice that she knew meant he was serious. Turning towards him Tsunade merely gets comfortable in her chair and motions for him to speak. "I still want to take Naruto on a training trip" he said simply then stopped as he waited for Tsunade to speak.

"You do realize that he's still fragile mentally right? His memory is still gone...there is no telling when it might come back, if it might come back at all. Not only that, if you take him you'll be responsible to teaching him the basics from how to use chakra all the way to summoning again you sure you can handle that Raiya?" although she spoke as if she was considering the option, they both knew she wasn't, she was merely playing the role that the Hokage must always play of Devil's advocate.

"I wouldn't have come up here after meeting with the gaki yesterday if I didn't think about that, truth be told he needs to stay off the radar for a while....the Akatsuki haven't gotten wind of this yet but if they do they just might make a move to snatch him now. I know you want to keep him here where you can watch him but you don't know how big threat these guys are...I do" Jiraiya said as he stood by the window, locking eyes with his teammate/Hokage.

"I know how dangerous they are, that is unless you've been hiding information in the reports you've filed" she said which made Jiraiya scoff at her as if to say "I'd never" "The truth of the matter is that Naruto losing his memory is a blessing, now we can train him properly, teach him the way he was meant to be taught." she said as she looked at Jiraiya

"I understand you feel guilty about not being here for him Hime but you have to look at the big picture if he stays here there's chance they'll come for him again" he argued

"He has the same chance when you and him return, he also has an even worse chance while you and him are traveling. Now what's your excuse?" she fired right back at him, they both knew that argument was flimsy. Jiraiya knew he was backing himself into a corner with that line of thinking but he had to try.

"Okay fine the truth is I want Naruto to take over my spy network. let's face it no matter if I genjutsu like you do or not we're not getting younger and while you have Shizune to succeed you in every aspect, I have no one to take over the spy network and when I finally go Konoha will lose it if I don't train someone and show them the contacts" he finally said, cursing the fact Tsunade got it out of him so easily.

"Oh if that's all" she said while turning her seat towards her desk again while looking over her shadow clones' status of the paperwork before she continued "then you sure as hell can't take Naruto on a training trip or did you forget that he wants to be Hokage. He can't be Hokage and Spymaster at the same time Jiraiya, unless he could do it all from here which I doubt he could since you can't." she said as she gestured for one of her clones to begin to place the Hokage's seal on the finished documents.

Jiraiya knew that right now the argument is done and it would be better off letting it drop. "So what about the gaki's basic training, since he's not going with me how are you going to take care of it?" he asked.

"Iruka has volunteered to test Naruto to see where Naruto stands and what areas Naruto needs help in, After I deal with the Haruno girl and Inform Kakashi what is exactly is going on with Naruto he might help out" she said as she began to work on something before continuing "And of course your always welcome to contribute your two cents" she said with a knowing smirk, which made Jiraiya chuckle darkly

" like I would leave the boy to Kakashi and Iruka" he said sarcastically.

"They were here for him when we weren't so why not have them train him again" Tsunade said with a questioning glare which made Jiraiya look at his old teammate right back.

"Your not only one who has some things to answer for and I still have to apologize" Jiraiya said solemnly as he thought back on what happened after her and Naruto's initial meeting..

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Kuchiyose (Flashback Release: Memory Summoning)_

"Who was that?!?" Tsunade asked in a tone that no one other than her Sensei and teammates have ever heard her use, shock and fear.

"Naruto Uzumaki......a rookie genin....my new apprentice" Jiraiya said as was both fearful and guilty for the next couple of moments will be the worse of his life, luckily Shizune took Naruto to bed as she herself shot Jiraiya a glare of pure anger.

"Those.....whisk.......those aren't birthmarks on his cheeks are they" Tsunade said as the anger and pain that she tried to bury in her heart was resurfacing

"No" Jiraiya said softly as he felt Tsunade's hand reach for his neck and grip it "Tsu....hi....me" was all he could get out since she was squeezing on his neck

"Don't you Tsu-hime me you bastard......you knew why I left the village, you know what I lost all those years ago! and you knew he was alive! yet you had the nerve to lie to my face every time you saw me over the years...." she said as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes but seemed to held back by the pure contempt for her teammate

"I...t.....was.....fo.....r...th...th..the...best" he managed to get out as Tsunade now lifted his massive frame higher against the hotel hallway wall

"What was for the best! Letting me believe my own son was dead! Letting me wander around Fire Country while you and Sensei let him be treated like shit!!!" she snarled which got a glare from the Toad Sage "I've been alive as long as you, I know how containers are treated by their villages....Minato-kun may have thought better of our village but I know better" she said in a less snarling manner before she let him go, letting fall to the ground like a large sack.

"It...was for the best hime....think about...could you have raised little Naruto on your own in the state you were in" Jiraiya asked as he rubbed his neck while trying to find his voice at the same time.

"IT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE!" she yelled at him as the fury of finding out that the son she thought dead was alive and that he was hidden from her this entire time.

"I didn't make the decision..." was all he got out before she cut him off

"But you went along with it, for 13 years Jiraiya you looked me in the face and and never not once say that my son is alive" her voice was quiet, eerily quiet as she looked towards the door that Shizune was watching Naruto.

"I...."Jiraiya tried to find the words...tried to rationalized the fact that not only had he lied to the woman that he considered one of his best friends, the secret love of his life but he couldn't the fact of the matter is that he kept a mother and son separated and unknown of each other.

"The bet I had with...." Tsunade stopped for a moment as she tried to situate herself a little "my son still stands" she turned her back to her former teammate and made her way to her hotel room then stopped again "Regardless of the outcome of my bet with Naruto I will become Godaime" she finished as she opened the door and stepped in, leaving the rest of the message unsaid; _I'm becoming Hokage for my son, to make sure he realizes his dream. Screw you and anyone that gets in me and my family's way_

_Furasshubakkuton: Oboe Shuuryou (Flashback Release: Memory Close) _

Tsunade never looked at Jiraiya the same again, she acted liked normal towards him for the sake of unnecessary questions but truthfully, even with renewed familiarity she showed towards Jiraiya recently the look in her eye hasn't changed.

"If you want to start then help train Naruto" Tsunade said as her chunin assistant stepped into the room

"Your 9:00 is here Lady Hokage" the young woman dressed in her green ninja vest said as she peaked her head in the room

"Send them in" Tsunade said as Jiraiya left as she looked at the window _I just got him in my life, I'm not letting anyone take him away_ she thought as Kakashi and Sakura walked into the room, each of them bowing their heads in respect for the village leader

"You wanted to see us Lady Hokage" Kakashi said

"Yes I did, I asked you all here today for several reasons....one to inform Ms. Haruno of her punishment and also the state of Team 7" Tsunade said calmly as she noted the shocked look on Kakashi's face and the distraught look on Sakura's.

"Punishment? But Lady Hokage what did I do wrong?" Sakura asked as Tsunade's eyes flashed anger for a moment over the dismissal of what she did

"Ms. Haruno" Tsunade said as she leaned back into her chair and leveled a glare towards the young kunoichi "you struck a fellow ninja of the leaf, caused severe mental trauma to him, unlike the many times in the past Naruto has not yet bounced back from this injury nor does it seem like he will ever be the same again" Tsunade said as she noted the look on Sakura face shift from disbelief to shock to absolute fear as Tsunade spoke to her.

"But....but...." Sakura stammered out as she tried to find someway to get out of this cause she knew Sasuke would not want a non-shinobi wife

"Enough Ms. Haruno it is time you understand that you are not a child anymore, you forgetting and disregarding the fact that committed something of a capital offense does excuse you young lady, it's time you learned that there are consequences for your actions" Tsunade said then paused as she read the looks on her subordinates' faces before continuing

"I'm rather shocked that in reading your file I see you have a high rank in chakra control but not specialization in medicine or genjutsu nor any other field and while I will hold your Sensei responsible to a point" Tsunade stops again to spare a look at Kakashi who had the right mind to look somewhat ashamed "some of the blame can be held with you and your obsessive devotion towards the Uchiha heir, tell me Sakura why did you become a shinobi in the first place? you are not a clan heir nor do you have anyone in your family that has become one" Tsunade asked

Sakura stopped and thought about it for a moment, why did she become a ninja? At first it was because of her former best friend Ino and then it was to gain Sasuke's attention but other than that....nothing. "I became a ninja because.......be" Sakura was shocked with herself, she was stuttering, for the first time in her life she was stuttering, swallowing her pride and gathering her resolve she continues "because I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun and knew he did not want to be with a civilian" she finished in a low manner as she instantly starting guessing the thread count of the carpet, not wanting to see the reaction of her leader.

"I thought as much" Tsunade muttered noting the sharp reeling from the young girl as she spoke "Well then that leaves me with some options on what to do with you, at first I thought that I would just kick you out of the ninja program and have you live the rest of your life as a civilian but after seeing your academy scores and getting the opinion of your former academy Sensei, kicking you out would do the village no good so instead of kicking you out I've decided to fix the mistakes that were made with you" Tsunade stopped as she saw the dumbfounded look on her girl's face as well as her Sensei's

"As of this moment I am placing you in Team 8 under Kurenai Yuuhi" Tsunade said then stopped for any objections,but didn't have to wait long

"Buy Lady Hokage Team 8 is a three-man squad already" Kakashi said to which Tsunade shook her head

"Kiba Inuzuka was apart of the successful retrieval mission a couple of days ago and as such he showed a level of competency and self sacrifice for the mission objective that puts him well above the rank of a genin. Shino Aburame has also showed a similar level of competency recently,and as such I've been considering promoting one of them to the rank of chunin leaving Team 8 with a vacant slot which I'm sure Kurenai would have no problem allowing Sakura to take" Tsunade said a small smile

"But what of Team 7 Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked, which upon hearing that made the venerable leader's smile disappear and speak

"Team 7 is disbanded" she said finally and glared at Kakashi as she said so.

"But Lad-" was all Kakashi could get out before Tsunade put her hand up to silence him

"Naruto is an amnesiac, Sakura is getting transferred to another team and the Uchiha is lucky hasn't lost his head....Team 7 is no more, I have several options for you in the meantime but for now Sakura?" said girl raised her head again, hurt and shame in her eyes "Kurenai is waiting for you at training ground 8" upon hearing that Sakura made her way out of the room and towards the training ground, the whole time thinking back about her time with team 7 and feeling more depressed about things.

"Now about you...Kakashi" Tsunade said, getting his attention before she pressed the button on the door that locked it from the outside and pulling the silence rune from the desk drawer. Activating it she waits for a moment before continuing to speak "I have an S-ranked mission and a weekly A-ranked mission that will both run at the same time but before we begin I need to know something" she said with a harsh glare with made the experienced, prodigy of a jonin gulp at.

"Yes Lady Tsunade" he said shakily as her glare was now not only harsh but ice cold as well.

"Why is it that the only student that has any form of training other than the standard pre-genin rank ninja is Sasuke Uchiha?"she asked as her ice-cold, harsh glare that Kakashi usually got from Kurenai when she caught him reading Icha-Icha was getting worse by the minute and she wasn't using much killing intent.

"Well.....Lady Hokage Sasuke had Gaara as his opponent in the finals of the chunin exam and Gaara had already shown he had no problem about killing his opponents" Kakashi managed to get out

"I see but wasn't Naruto in the finals as well, not only that but what made you believe that they were ready when you didn't teach them any kind of strategies or jutsus before hand....Kakashi you basically threw you team of genin to the wolves!" Tsunade yelled which made Kakashi take a step back as he knew by what happened to Jiraiya on nearly daily basis what would happen when you got Tsunade's bad side

"I felt they're team work and dynamics would at least get them to through, if nothing else it wou...would serve as.....a.....good.....learning experience" Kakashi said, barely getting that much out as Tsunade rose from her chair.

"I see so if I don't know one of them would have died because one of them doesn't know any medical jutsu or doesn't have any survival training then what?" she asked she simply stood in place by her desk

"I would have....hav...." Kakashi stopped and realized that Tsunade was right he had thrown his team to the wolves. Upon seeing his lone eye bulge and then remorsefully lower Tsunade spoke again

"I'm glad you realized why I took Sakura away from you and why you won't be on the Jonin-Sensei roster the next cycle of potential genin" Tsunade said to him, only to receive a solemn nod of the head. "Good now about these missions"

-(To be Continued)-

* * *

Once again Reviews, good or bad, are welcome and I've been looking for a beta as it was brought to my attention that I apparently suck at writing....of course I don't believe it...entirely. But if anyone wants to help out and is an actual beta and you have time to kill send me a PM and we'll talk...and the next chapter will be up soon but I'm not gonna commit to a schedule since that might be a recipe for disaster and I hate cook Disaster cause it get everywhere.......

Anko walks in "Gaki that was a horrible joke"

"I wasn't that bad"

"Yes it was and believe me I know a bad joke when I hear one"

"Really? how?"

"Remember I work with Ibiki, all he's got is bad jokes"

"and scars, don't forget that"

"true"

see ya!


	6. New Memories:Reset

_It had been several days since the Naruto had been released from the Hospital and in that time Shizune, Tsunade and Naruto had somehow fallen into what resembled a family, with Tsunade settling into the role of mother to Naruto and Friend/Teacher and Mother/Big Sister to herself, when not looking after Naruto when Tsunade was taking her duties as Hokage, researched and studied Orochimaru's curse seal. Naruto spent most of his days studying his great-grandfather's journals as well training and studying with Iruka on weekends on some subjects he never got in the academy the first time. To every-one's (except Tsunade and Shizune) surprise Naruto soaked up everything he was taught in a matter of hours after seeing it a couple of times. He absorbed the academy Justus easily after he had been properly taught chakra control. After two visits from Iruka he was practically caught up to the level of he was supposed to be before he left the academy, which pleased Tsunade and Shizune as well Iruka greatly._

* * *

_Senju Manor, Naruto's Bedroom__  
__  
_Naruto yawn in his bed as he woke up but didn't make a movement to get up out said bed as he thought about his dreams, they've been rather violent as of late. It always featured him and a dark-haired boy with red eyes fighting on a lake in the middle of a rock valley. He couldn't speak in the dream but he could sense the feeling of urgency, of oncoming doom as well the sense of excitement? he couldn't really explain what exactly was happening but Minato or Mayuri may have the answer but he hasn't the chance to talk to them during meditation yet. Yawning as he stretched out, not unlike a young fox waking, Naruto rubbed his eyes a little before standing and making his way to the closet, grabbing a set of training clothes that he got a couple of days ago and a towel he walks out into the hall and walks into the bathroom and starts his daily routine.

* * *

_Senju Manor, Kitchen_

"Naru-chan's up" Tsunade said softly as she sipped her tea while looking over border patrol reports, a new occurrence around the manor.

"Good, breakfast is almost done" Shizune replied as she made Tsunade's plate before adding "Jiraiya stopped by yesterday to see about Naru-kun's training"

"I assumed you told him to start today?" Tsunade asked as she thought _It's great to be Hokage_ while drinking more of her tea before Shizune put her plate in front of her, Tsunade nodding appreciatively as she did.

"Yes I told him to be here at 5am so he should be here soon" Shizune said as she looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was a quarter to 8, making another plate she places it in Naruto's spot on the table before making another one for herself. Hearing footsteps the women look at the stairs to see Naruto dressed in his training clothes, a dark blue and white variation of his old jumpsuit. Walking up to Tsunade he kisses her cheek "Morning Kaa-san" to which she smiles at him as he makes his over to Shizune and duplicating the process with her before sitting at the table and starting on his breakfast.

"So Naru-chan you have another teacher coming today" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded his head at the thought, having talked to his mother when he started training or re-training in his case so that not only could he catch up but also so that he could be at the level he should have been at when he started summoning. "Who is it Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as he started on the eggs, "My Old Teammate Jiraiya" she replied as she looked at him for a reaction of some kind but was not surprised when she got nothing from him, _the same reaction when I told him about Iruka_ she thought as she continued to drink her tea before placing the reports down and staring on breakfast herself.

* * *

_Senju Manor, Backyard_

Naruto didn't have to wait long for his teacher as Jiraiya sat on a stump in the middle of the field, walking towards him Naruto speaks

"Hey Jiraiya-sensei" Jiraiya merely waves at him for a moment before Naruto notices his sensei's look change before he takes off and dashes towards Naruto, who is shocked for a moment then snaps out of it and pulls a kunai out of his holster and prepares to defend himself. Tensing his body for the coming blow he ducks as Jiraiya tries to take Naruto's head,Naruto rolls forward into a flip and lands on his feet only for Jiraiya to punch him in his gut which sends him flying back towards the house, thinking quickly he uses his kunai to drag across the ground to slow himself down before he gets his feet on the ground and yank the kunai out of the ground in nearly one fluid motion as he scans the area around him, not saying a word as Jiraiya observed from the trees (Amazing,just with the proper Academy training and he switches this much, this is gonna be fun) he thought to himself as he jumped from the trees a moment later with kunai in hand as he engaged the boy in close combat, while the kid was somewhat impressive he was still very much a genin which Jiraiya went ahead and decided to show him what the difference was, even if Naruto knew it he still had to show him besides this was going to be first of many beatings as he trained him, and train him he was going to before the accident Jiraiya had every intention of refining the skills he already had, teaching him some tactics and getting him a little bit more physically fit for the road ahead, but not with this Reset as it were, he saw now that he maybe that former line of logic was wrong.

"Alright Gaki that enough" Jiraiya said as he backed up and raised his hand to stop Naruto from attacking

"How did I do Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked as he slid his kunai back in it's holster then his hands went to his pockets as relaxed a little bit not completely as he still had energy to burn but since he's been training with Iruka that while being anxious was good, bouncing up and down because of his Hyper-activity would get him and his teammates killed, which sobered the pre-teen nin considerably.

"Pretty good Gaki but you have a long way to go and the best way to get to a level where me and you can spar without holding back is to take the first step, which begins one thing" he said with a little smirk on his face

"What?" Naruto asked rather inquisitively as he saw Jiraiya put his hands in a familiar hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

* * *

Kurenai sighed as she looked at her new student Sakura Haruno, like her file said she a great, near perfect candidate for genjutsu training but what the file doesn't say was the girl was the bane of all Kunoichi, she was a fan-girl. Add that to the fact that it looks like she been taught nothing but tree walking and some survival training (makes me want to strangle Kakashi more than ever)

* * *

sitting in his shower a certain mask wearing Konoha nin sneezes while reading his waterproofed copy of his Icha-Icha

"Might be coming down with something" Kakashi says then giggles "Or maybe somebody thinking about Icha-Icha they want try with me" he finished then shrugged it off as he continued to read while continuing to giggle preversely.

* * *

"On your feet Sakura, you have a lot of work to do before you can rest" Kurenai said as she level a gaze at Sakura, a look that Sakura had never seen before, a look she thought she had only seen Naruto receive. Panting from the run around the training ground that started at 6am had that affect on her

"Gimme a break Sensei" Sakura responded as she stood on shaky legs as her hands went instinctively to her knees before she looked up sent Kurenai suspected was a glare but it wasn't a very good one, at least by shinobi standards. Sakura panted for another couple of moments before she mumbled "Kakashi would at least give me that much"

"Well as you can see I'm not Kakashi Sakura and maybe that fact that he would have given you a break here and not pushed forward is the reason he's not your sensei anymore" Kurenai said as she locked eyes with Sakura charging a little bit of Killing Intent behind her eyes, which managed to shake Sakura to her core a little bit (I am sorry for this Sakura but in order to break your current mindset I have break you down completely before I can build you up) she thought to herself as continued one of her own personal techniques she developed while studying genjutsu, Killing Intent or KI and various other weapons of psychological warfare.

Contrary to what everyone thought of Kurenai she was not just one of the hottest Kunoichi in all of the shinobi nations and a accomplished genjutsu mistress she also studied under both Ibiki and Inoichi of Konoha IT. Kurenai was not just a pretty faced Jonin but one of the few people that have mastered manipulation of KI to a level only seconded by Itachi and some would say if they knew, Madara Uchiha but she didn't like to use so much due to fact that she held it as her former student Shino would say, her ace in the hole. "You really should be glad too" she said as she received a non believing look from Sakura before she continued "since it's clear he did nothing for you, and now that you're on this team you going to have to be able keep up"

"I wasn't like Kakashi-sensei was abandoning me he was making sure Sasuke-kun was taken care of, he had an ambition to fulfill" Sakura said, still out of breath some how, but flinched when she felt the new sensei KI-laced stare on her again but this time it felt like it had more behind it, it was suffocating this time though "What about you and Naruto's Development hmm? what about Naruto's dream of being Hokage and yours or was it your dream was to live for Sasuke? Why are you even a Kunoichi?" Kurenai all but growled out as she closed her eyes and cut the KI effect off. It was girls like Sakura that gave the younger generation a bad impression of what Kunoichi is since Sakura treated Shinobi life like a game where a strong man will save them if they get into too much trouble. That was the mindset of girls that got killed, or worse and that was the reason why she was being harsh on Sakura, she refused to let one of her students be the downfall of the team and the potential downfall of Konoha. "Well now you don't have to worry about Naruto's and the Uchiha's development anymore, now you no choice but to worry about your own and you will improve Sakura, you have the potential and now you have a teacher who willing to teach you" Kurenai said as she offered the girl a small smile before speaking again "Now push-ups and crunches" she ordered which Sakura didn't whine about this time she just started to do them as Kurenai wondered if the rest of team were up for D-ranks when they got here.

* * *

Jiraiya smiled as he looked on at his godson (One thing hasn't change about the gaki, he still soaks up jutsu like a sponge) he thought as marveled at how fast Naruto picked (or rather re-picked up) _**Kage Bunshin**_, now armed with this jutsu and having informed Naruto of the secret of the technique he could teach Naruto much faster than before and after checking to see if Naruto name was still on the toad summoning contract he could now teach Naruto everything he knows about the summons as well as seals in much shorter amount of time.

"What's next Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the pervy sage, even with his side-activities Naruto had to admit he was a great teacher.

"Now that you have it down, I want you to practice the technique until you can preform the technique without saying call out the jutsu or without hand seals. The quicker you can do the seals the better you are off in combat, but even you can preform the technique without calling it out it's just as good since without calling it out it gives your opponent less time to counter it." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded, absorbing the information from his sensei. "Good now I want you to make 60 Bunshin" Jiraiya ordered as he as made some of his some and spoke again "20 to the trees with one of mine supervising, 20 balancing kunai and 19 D-rank jutsu training with one of mine each" he said as both his and Naruto's clones nodded and all followed a copy of Jiraiya as they started their duties leaving only two copies of the duo and the original Naruto and Jiraiya "OK Now I want you to spar against my clone Taijutsu only while I referee" he said but then stopped when he saw Naruto raise his hand "Yes Naruto?" "Why is the clone here?" he asked to which Jiraiya smirked at him "Like I told you earlier Kage Bunshin retains all knowledge it acquires when dispelled, which is great for spying and training, by having it sit and watch you spar while I point out your mistakes allows you to pick up this style faster it also helps your analytical mind as well that answer your question Gaki?" he said which to which Naruto frowned at the nickname but nodded anyway as Jiraiya started to instruct him on the first Kata of Gama Taijutsu....

* * *

Tsunade was not happy right now, after her weekly meeting with the division heads her chunin assistant informed her that the council had convened and were holding a meeting with only the civilian side and the village elders present, but she had no Danzo was also in the room at the time, it made her blood boil at the boldness of them. (I guess I have to introduce them to the new Kage they had a hand in creating) she thought as she reached for her coat and hat before heading to the door. She knew why they meeting about and she also had a clue why only the civilian council was there, using her fastest ANBU to contact and bring to her the Shinobi council she managed to get them all here mere steps away from the council chamber doors.

"So glad you all could join me fellow council members" she said with a hint of honest and a lot of anger and sarcasm at the situation, knowing that the Shinobi council members know exactly what was going on

"It is a rather unusual time of day for council meeting" Hiashi Hyuga said with an rather out-of-place (for a Hyuga) hint of sarcasm, could blame him though he was disturbed from his daily meditation, which he was intending to follow up with some time to talk with Hinata

"They've gone to far Hokage-sama" Tsume Inuzuka said with could only be described as a growl which seemed to be echoed by her nin-dog partner Kuromaru, Tsunade merely nodded her head at the thoughts of the gathered members before she motioned for the ANBU who watched the door for the chambers, opening the door for them. The Look on the civilian council members faces said it all "WTF are you doing here?!?"

"Why has this council been convened without mine or the Shinobi council's knowledge?" Tsunade said in a true authoritative tone of voice. The combination of the new look, that some of the council had not seen yet, and the tone of voice and overall vibe that Tsunade had at that moment caught the civilian council off guard, but only for a moment before Elder Koharu stepped forward

"We are taking care of an issue that this council has not yet, either through laziness, or some different feelings on the matter" she said in a rather smug manner

"Oh? and what matters could possibly be so urgent that you convened the civilian council without the Shinobi and without me?" Tsunade asked with a glare that that said simply 'I am not amused' as the recorder stepped in and pulled out the scroll used for this sole purpose and began to record.

"The issues of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" One of the council member, one of fat, rich ones, answered this time. The Shinobi council began to argue the point before Tsunade merely raised her hand which seemed to both sides "Since we are here and discussing the matter of the two I assume you've read Councilman Yamanaka's reports on both boys mental health" she asked, which upon seeing head nods from everyone she attempted to speak again but was cut off by Elder Himura

"Regardless of the reports the Uzumaki child must banished and The Uchiha must be released and re-integrated into the ninja corps" he said causing the room to explode with comments and yelling from both sides. The Shinobi side for the simple reason it seemed like the civilians and elders have overstepped their bounds, The Civilian side because of the shinobi feeling like they have a say in this, Tsunade herself was calmly sitting there, hands arched in front her face and the Hokage hat covering the rest which allowed her to think without having to look at the smug faces of the Elders and Danzo(I should kill him ri....no! don't kill 'em, if you kill 'em he won't learn nothin') that seemed to apease her psyche which calmed her down before she spoke

"Elders you have me at a disadvantage, you speak of the matter as if it is already decided, knowing that this is a shinobi matter which means the final say is mine and mine alone" she said with her hands sill covering her face which unnerved some of the council, that she was this calm about an issue that last time set her off. But to the elders it was only her accepting the inevitable

"That would be true but since this also affects the civilian pop" Koharu started but was cut off by Inoichi

"Tell us elders how does this affect the civilians more than the shinobi?" he asked

"It is quite simple, the civilian populous have grown accustomed to seeing the last Uchiha in their ninja forces, they need to see there to be reassured that we are safe" one of the council members replied to Inoichi's question

"Even though it was not he who saved them during the invasion, even though it was him who defected" Inoichi said

"It was not his" the same councilman tried to speak but was cut off by Inoichi

"Regardless! he did defect, he left of his own free will, Naruto's wounds are proof of that, if he truly fought the influence of the mark, the seal placed over the mark would have held, he would have never left and several of our young shinobi wouldn't have been hurt because of him" Inoichi said as the members of the Shinobi council agree with him

"Besides that fact, the Uzumaki child has shown he can use the demon's energy and that scares the civilians and we cannot have the civilian scared of out shinobi, it is that reason as well as your attachment to the child that we sought a higher author-" Koharu said but was again cut off, this time by Tsume

"You traitorous bastards, you went over our Kage's head!!" Tsume all but roared as she stood out of her chair with Kuromaru right by her side. It was this moment that one of the council members spoke up

"I can't believe how much this council has fallen, the Demon child is a threat to entire village, we have no idea when the child will release it, if it hasn't already been taken over by it. The Demon should have been put down the moment he was sealed" the portly man, an older councilman said

"It is that ignorance right there why Sandaime didn't listen to the civilian in the first place, Tsume said as she was still standing

"It is that blind devotion to the Hokage that keeps you from making the rational decision for the safety of the village" The same councilman responded which allowed Koharu to speak again before she was interrupted

"That is the reasoning behind this decision, and before any of you speak we know of the Uzumaki's achievements, that is why we are banishing him and not just executing him" she said noting in her mind and knowing that Himura and Danzo also noticed that Tsunade has not said a word, which concerned them but at the same they convinced themselves that she was excepting his fate, at least that's what Koharu and Himura were thinking, Danzo however knew Tsunade had more fight in her, he knew that she wouldn't just give up (she has a plan of some sort..or is developing one as we speak) he thought. He had no idea what she was thinking since he could not get into her office anymore. Just as Koharu was about to read the order of the firelord the doors of the chambers doors opened and Shikamaru walked in

"Troubles-" he started to say but then he saw the looks from everyone in the room and just finished his favorite saying in his head "Ahem, a message for Lady Hokage from the fire lord" he said as noticed the flinch from the elders as he handed the scroll to Tsunade, who merely nodded as she lowered her hands and raised her head, being dramatic cause she could and cause she was laughing maniacally inside her head as her last ANBU she sent out retrieved Shikamaru, who enacted his part of the plan she formulated after the last council meeting. Opening the scroll which had the firelord stamp on it she began to read it as she thought (Don't cross Momma)

..::To Be Continued::..

* * *

There you have it another chapter in the books....or....err....the database, anyway I know I have been quite sporadic with my update but hopefully that will change somewhat with the way I'm approaching writing the chapters. Next chapter: The council gets dealt with, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru reactions!!!


	7. New Memories: Equilibrium

I don't own Naruto and if I did you would be reading this in manga format...really you would...

* * *

New Memories: Equilibrium

{**Author Release: Flashback no Jutsu!**}  
"Ahem, a message for Lady Hokage from the Fire lord."

The elders flinched as he handed the scroll to Tsunade, who merely nodded as she lowered her hands and raised her head. She was being dramatic simply because she could, and because she was laughing maniacally inside her head as Shikamaru enacted his part of the plan she formulated after the last council meeting. Opening the scroll which had the Fire lord's stamp on it, she began to read it as she thought. _Don't cross Momma_.

{**Kai!**}

and now...

Reading the scroll, Tsunade tried to put on her best face, putting said face through a number of emotions just to make the elders flinch.

"Hiashi, just so there is no question about the validity of the document, read this scroll for me?" Tsunade asked, to which Hiashi nodded in response as stood and made his way to the front of the table and received the scroll from the Hokage.

Checking it over with his special eyes he proceeded to read"Ahem, By decr-"

"You can skip the formal speak, Hiashi. We were all pulled from our daily routines and we would all like to get back to them, so just the facts." Tsunade said as she stopped the Hyuga clan head from reading every word.

"Very well, Hokage. A conspirator was caught sending a false decree of the Fire Lord, using a stolen, older version of the Fire Lord's seal. After the Conspirator was arrested and interrogated, he revealed that the decree was sent to here." Hiashi said, then raised his eyebrows for a moment and continued. "More specifically, the decree was sent to the Leaf Council, which stated that Naruto Uzumaki, due to being a danger to the village at large, was to be either banished or executed. The false decree also stated that Uchiha Sasuke was to be pardoned for all crimes against Hidden Leaf, and reinstated into the ninja corps." upon finishing his statement Hiashi as well as the entire shinobi portion, excluding Danzo, directed their attention towards scroll in Koharu's hands.

Tsunade looked upon the entire council and for the first time since she had taken the hat, the civilians, village elders and Danzo, to a certain degree, were completely lost on how to proceed, and were completely helpless.

"Well, isn't this a strange turn of events. By trying to circumvent my authority and probably throw this village into a civil war because of it, you instead exposed yourselves as traitors to your Kage and your village." Tsunade said with a hint of smile on the outside, but on the inside she was laughing maniacally once again, since the plan she came up with the Fire Lord was perfect.

Was their really a conspirator? Nope. Was the decree in Koharu's hands real? Maybe.

The caught conspirator was a scenario that she and Fire Lord Ozai came up with to purge some of the more corrupt members of the village from positions of power.

"Cat, Boar, Tiger." she called out and almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the ANBU appeared around her as she continued "Please arrest the Honorable Elders, and take them directly to Ibiki." Tsunade said as ANBU placed handcuffs on the treacherous elders and took them away via Leaf Shunshin.

Which left only the civilian and shinobi council members.

Tsunade actually cracked a smile -which got flinches from civilians and an mental one from Danzo- as she looked toward Hiashi and motioned for the clan head to continue.

"Using this example of the council going beyond the original capacity the the First Hokage created them for, Fire Lord Ozai disbands this council." Hiashi said, causing the council, well the civilian council members, exploded over the news, at least until Tsunade spoke.

"SILENCE! Or have all forgotten the power the Fire Lord wields?" Tsunade said which instantly shut them up as they were reminded of the power that the Fire Lord wielded, or rather, the power he could take away.

While the Hidden Villages are somewhat independent from the Lord and the country they represent, they rely on the money from clients to fund the village while the merchants and civilians that live in the village also contributed, the money from the Elemental Lords accounted for more than 50% of a Hidden Village's income, as well as sustained the economy of the village. Contributing that much money to any venture grants the investor certain privileges, such as absolute say on any matters pertaining to the village.

Hiashi clears his throat as the shinobi regress to that of siblings laughing at the scolding of one of their younger brothers/sisters and continues to read "Though the council is disbanded, Lady Tsunade is to form a new council that follows her grandfather's original vision of the idea." Hiashi concluded while rolling up the scroll again and handing it back to the Hokage.

He bowed before taking his place next to Tsume as Tsunade stood and placed her hands on the table.

"As decreed by the Fire Lord this council is hereby disbanded." she said.

As the council began to move from their chairs Tsunade held her hand up for a moment, stopping them all in her tracks. "And by the power invested in me by the same Fire Lord, I reinstate the Shinobi council. So please, Shinobi Council members re-take your seats." Earning slightly amused chuckles from the shinobi as they retook their seats and glares from the civilian as they attempted to re-take theirs. Key word: _attempted._ "However, the civilian council members will be replaced with new merchants and others who will be more beneficial to the growth of Hidden Leaf." she finished.

"What do you mean, Tsunade? What reason would you not allow us to retake our seats but let the _shinobi _council take theirs" the portly former council member nearly yelled as Tsunade looked at him for a moment, debating where or not to send the annoyance to the Hospital or the Morgue.

"I believe that Lady Hokage was quite clear in her statement. Since myself and my fellow shinobi have been on this council, none of us have ever seen the 'civilian' council actually deal with any civilian matters, and yet the pile of paperwork the Hokage receives on a daily basis increases. A majority of them are on civilian matters." Shibi offered for the first time today, and as usually was the case, his words were valued more since he hardly spoke.

"How can you say such things?" Another council member, a woman this time, spoke up.

It was Tsunade who answered her."Very simple, all the merchant disputes, the trade route agreements, and civilian crimes have all been handled by the shinobi. Add to the fact that when the Uchiha were massacred, taking away our police force, you civilians simply said that the shinobi would handle it. That is only one of many examples of how your greed for power and status has weakened this village, and it is also one of many things I intend to fix." Tsunade said, noticing the looks of realization on the former councilors faces as well as the scowl on Danzo's face out of her peripheral vision, which made her smile on the inside. Before the councilors could leave and plot on how to get their positions back or find a decent enough shill for them to use Tsunade stopped them one more time.

"Ah, but before you all leave I must also inform you that since you are no longer councilors, I will be recalling all of your shinobi bodyguards." Seeing them already trying to protest, she cut them off. "As long as you reside within these walls, you will be protected by all of The Leaf's shinobi, just like everyone else. Furthermore, I will be launching an investigation as well as a audit, on all of your accounts, just to make sure there aren't any mistakes in your books." she finished, making some of the former council members put on a look of defeat as they realized they no longer had the power to stop the Hokage.

Seeing those looks, the majority of the council share a look of victory as Tsunade laid down the law. All except for one. Danzo was seething on the inside he couldn't believe how everything has changed because of Tsunade's plotting, he was not a fool, he knew in his gut that the so-called conspirator was something that Tsunade made up. The only question in his mind was whether or not the Fire Lord was actually involved. This set some of his plans back a great deal. But these events had not deterred him it only a minor setback in his mind.

Watching the former councilors depart from the room, Tsunade smirked. Her plan had nearly been flawless thanks to the involvement of the Fire Lord and the promise of teaching of her more devastating techniques, including her medical jutsus. Tsunade now had all she needed to change The Leaf for the better, and with the added bonus of pissing off Danzo. Letting a smile grace her face for a moment to let them all know she also enjoyed that, she turned towards the assembled shinobi.

"Now that the entertainment has been handled, let us speak on the issue that was raised for this meeting, since we are all here anyway."

Seeing no objections she continued

"Now, I know that you have all read the reports that Shizune and Councilor Yamanaka submitted after the examinations of the mental and physical states of both Uzumaki and Uchiha, yes? Then are there any objections on the validity of the reports?"

Looking at Danzo as she spoke Tsunade noticed that he wanted to say something, but because no one else had an objection, he couldn't.

_Dammit, without Koharu and Homura or any of the civilians here to agree, I can't question the report and get Uzumaki out of here. Whether or not she knows my plans, she is still tampering with them._

"Very well then. Since there are no objections, the sentence decided on at the last council meeting will be enacted upon the Uchiha's release from the Hospital." seeing Tsume raise her hand Tsunade gestured for her to speak.

"Where exactly is Naruto recuperating, Hokage?" she asked, which caused Tsunade to quirk an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" seeing the knowing looks on the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, she was even more curious.

"Well, I'm sure you've seen where he lives and since the civilians are no longer involved and blocking my attempts..." she paused for a moment, as if to steady her nerves a little, which let Tsunade see what was coming. "I wish to adopt Naruto as my son." she said, slightly shocking Tsunade with the statement.

Tsunade was taken aback by the statement, since she could see that the woman was serious about this."I appreciate the sentiment." Tsunade paused for a moment as she thought about it _Tsume wants to adopt Naruto, and has been trying to do so since the beginning. _she thought to herself before she mentally shook herself. "We will discuss this matter in my office later, Tsume. There are things at work that you are not aware of, concerning Naruto." she finished which seemed to satisfy her for the moment. "Now that the most pressing business has been concluded, I have some new business to propose."

xXxXx

(Unknown Location)

Several figures assembled inside of a room that was located in a manor of an unknown valley, in a dark corner of the elemental nations. Standing at the front of the head of the table where the figures assembled, the leader sat down, signaling for the rest of his followers to also take a seat. All of them were wearing black coats with red clouds and white outlines in various styles. The Leader sat for a moment, before looking over the members of his organization and clearing his throat before speaking.

"Zetsu, report."

Upon hearing the name, a man who looked like the offspring of a Venus fly-trap with a two-toned face stood to his feet. "The first eight containers have been located, Leader." the man said, seemingly coming from just the white side of his face.

Upon hearing this information, the group began to chatter amongst themselves while a woman with blue hair with a paper rose in it consulted with the aforementioned Leader for a moment, before he waved her off.

"I'm assuming that the one you can't find is Nine Tails, Zetsu?" he asked.

Said man nodded his head.

"I've checked the entirety of Hidden Leaf, as well overheard many conversations. There seems to be no mention or trace of Nine Tails." the white side responded, it was at this moment that Itachi Uchiha, the Hidden Leaf nuke-nin responsible for the Uchiha Massacre, spoke up.

"If Naruto was inside the village, there would be some sign of him. Either a prank or a declaration of his dreams. If Zetsu says he is not there, then most likely he is traveling with Jiraiya. Since the boy is the legacy of Yondaime and Jiraiya knows of us, that means he is training the boy to harness the power of Kyuubi." Itachi said, which slightly shocked everyone there since that was the most the Uchiha had ever said since joining the organization.

"Damn, Itachi." Kisame said as he looked at his partner. Most of the others had the same thought, but they didn't say it since, as usually is the case, Kisame stated the obvious.

Going over the information provided, the Leader closed his multi-ringed eyes for a moment, either because of the strain of using his dojutsu for so long or to think no one but the woman always seen at his side knew and she wasn't telling. Opening his eyes and showing the six rings that surrounded his pupils he spoke again.

"It doesn't matter at this point. We will continue our plans as scheduled. When the time comes, we will hunt down the Nine tails like the others."

xXxXx

(Otokage's Office)

Orochimaru sat at the desk in his office, looking over his assistants going through the paperwork of missions being ordered and deeming rank for them. Unlike the way he portrayed himself in Hidden Leaf, he was actually a decent Kage to the people he rescued from the calamity that befell them, not knowing that he was the one who caused it as a means of recruiting them. That is, until he took them away to experiment on, but up until that point, the people of Sound considered Orochimaru a decent man.

"These have potential. They'll need training,especially after the curse seal. But other than that."he whispered to himself as he looked over the bingo books of the other hidden villages. Unlike the other hidden villages, Sound was made up completely of recruits and some clansmen from the Rice clans. There really wasn't an academy to begin with.

That was the main reason why Sound sprang up out of nowhere like it had. The sound five and the sound Genin that appeared in the Chunin Exams were the only ones Orochimaru or Kabuto had ever trained at that point.

The thought of the mission to deliver Sasuke Uchiha angered the Otokage, as the plan was simple, at least it should have been with the way Hidden Leaf was still reeling from the failed invasion, and with the state of the Jonin and the ANBU, it should have been days before The Leaf Village even realized the child was gone. Yet somehow Leaf had gotten wind of Sasuke's defection, and sent a retrieval team to get him, which lead to the demise of the entire Sound Five, as well the retrieval of Sasuke.

He didn't know the details, but he would know them soon. Kabuto had left for The Leaf Village days ago to confer with their spy within the village. He would have his answers soon enough, as well as another window to get the last Uchiha and those eyes he desired so much. He wasn't worried about The Leaf Village killing him, the village was so in love with kekkei genkai that they wouldn't dare execute the boy and lose their only reliable route to keeping the greatest dojutsu in The Leaf Village.

"I have returned, Lord Orochimaru."

Upon hearing those words Orochimaru herded his assistants out of the room and sealed the doors with a silencing jutsu.

"Report, Kabuto."

"It seems that the retrieval team that defeated the Sound Five were just a group of Genin, more specifically, the same group of rookie Leaf Genin that participated in the Chunin Exams this year." He ducked his eyes in order to avoid those of his master, as he knew his master was indeed seething at that information.

"Continue, Kabuto."

Noting his master's clenched teeth, Kabuto just found a spot on the floor to focus on, since his master's KI was leaking from him as he sat there.

"Hai. Sasuke himself was retrieved by Naruto Uzumaki. As you said Lord Orochimaru, Sasuke will not be executed, but his actual punishment is still unknown. I also found out that Leaf has retrieved the bodies of the Sound Five." He finished while holding his knees, as the level of Killer Intent that leaked from his master was enormous. If he were a lesser shinobi, he would have sliced his own throat just to escape the feeling that filled the room. But Kabuto was not any other shinobi and he knew that the wrath was not directed at him...right now.

"Thank you, Kabuto. That is all."

Kabuto waited for a moment for Orochimaru to release the Silencing jutsu, which he did, then he wisely disappeared from the room so that his master could have his release. And he made sure to send in a couple of no name Chunin and started to look for some nin to replace those soon to be open positions.

xXxXx

{Author Release: Flash Forward no Jutsu} Tsunade stood in front of her ninja with a smile on her face. It had been several days since the last shinobi council meeting, during which they had enacted several laws, which she was going to address to the current roster of ninja in front of her. The only ones not present at this meeting were the rookie Genins, since some were still healing from the retrieval mission, and she had something else planned for them. She cleared her throat to bring order to the gathered ninja, as most if not all were commenting on The Fifth's new look.

"Thank you all for joining me today. For some of you, this is your Kami-given day off, which I will let you have after a few announcements." She began, clasping her hands behind her as she scanned the crowd.

"First off, there will be a changing of academy standards. The Shinobi Council and I have raised the mandatory graduation age to 16, it is time traditions change and I will not have any dead children during my reign. As such, the current academy class will adhere to this rule. Also, during the extended stay in the academy the students will be put in groups and will handle what used to be considered D-rank missions, which will free up C ranks for Genin and B-rank and above for Chunin, Jonin and ANBU."Taking a moment to let her ninja absorb the news, she smirked a little as she heard some encouraging words from the gathered ninja.

"There will also be a slight pay increase for the shinobi who have been bearing the burden of several missions back to back with no breaks in-between. Also, those nin who have been doing those missions will be getting a slight vacation while some of the higher ranked missions will be handled by others."

Hearing several sighs of relief come from the crowd, she smiled at them, which made some ninja smile back, happy to see their Hokage happy.

"Although these changes are taking place, I want you all to be vigilant and stay sharp. With the invasion at the last Chunin Exams, we have been severely weakened in strength and although you have all done an exemplary job so far, we have to remember several things. Rock and Lighting are still very sore with us over the Third Shinobi War and even though the bastard Orochi" Several snickers, as well as some full-out laughter from the gathering caused Tsunade to pause for a moment, before slipping on a look of a Kage readying her ninja for troubled times.

"Even though my old teammate succeeded in killing the Sandaime, his initial goal was to destroy The Leaf Village, and if I know him, he will not let a failed invasion stop him from trying again. Only this time, he might get Lighting, or Rock, or even Mist involved, and I don't need to tell you what that means."

Several of the shinobi paled at the thought of another full-scale war, while other who had not participated in the last one also paled as they'd heard the stories and seen the scars.

"The intention of this meeting was not to scare you all, merely to inform you of what could happen and suggest that those of you who have been a little lax lately in training pick it up again, and even try to learn some new things. Also, due to the current unstable climate of the Elemental Nations, I will be instituting a new medic-nin program, requiring all away-mission teams to have a medic-nin as a member. There are several other changes taking place within the village that will affect how the village is run as well as freeing even more of you to take on missions, so please keep your ears and eyes open at all times. Dismissed!" She finished,causing the shinobi to leave the meeting room in typical ninja fashion. Walking out the front door.

xXxXx

After the meeting with the Chunin, Jonin and Special Jonin, Tsunade walked towards her office, stopping at the door to chat with her Chunin assistant for a moment before her assistant let her know that Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune and Anko were waiting in her office.

Stepping into her office, she nodded to all but then stopped and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead, which had Anko raising an eyebrow which Tsunade noticed.

"Since the brat brought me back and I've seen how's he been treated, I decided I'd look out for him. What can I say, he's grown on me." she explained which seemed to appease Anko for the moment.

Anko knew there was more to it, but it was too much trouble to pry at this point. Besides, if the brat had straightened out this much from just a couple of months, then he'd be just perfect in a couple of years. _Es__pecially if he stays this yummy._ she thought to herself as she crossed her legs from her seat on the couch, giving the pervert Sannin a show.

"But that's not why we are here. Shizune." Tsunade said as Shizune moved forward to speak.

"Anko, after reviewing your file and examining your own curse mark and studying the effect of the former Sound Five's curse marks I believe I may have found a way to either free you of it, or with Jiraiya's help rewrite the purpose of the seal."

Anko sat there for a couple of moments smirking, the same smirk she had in the forest of death during the Chunin Exams which Naruto was now getting the memories of. That same crazed smirk sat on her face for a little longer before her eyes watered from the thought of being freed of the curse mark.

"What are the risks?" She asked simply.

Shizune looked grim for a moment before speaking "Death."

Hearing this, Anko scoffed at her, as if to say 'That's the risk?'

"In order to rid you of the curse mark, we would have to technically kill you. By lowering your body temperature past the human -shinobi or otherwise- threshold, we should be able to fool the curse mark into releasing itself. Once that takes place, we will simply revive you by raising your temperature and using Medical jutsu."

Hearing this, Anko looked towards Jiraiya and Naruto. "What about the second option?"

Shizune nodded her head and began to explain.

"The second option is with the help of Jiraiya would be rewrite the curse seal, at least how it works." Shizune said, then motioned for Jiraiya to take over.

"You may not know this Anko, but I've been looking for a way to either erase or change the curse mark on you for a while now." he said, then noticed the harsh glare from Anko, non verbally asking him. 'You're just now telling me this?' then he also noticed the glares from Tsunade and Shizune, once again reminding him how much he and Hiruzen had screwed up with their actions.

"Well, with time to study the seal, as well using the bodies of other curse mark recipients, I have a way to rewrite the syntax of the intention of the seal" stopping for a moment as he noticed the somewhat blank looks on everyone's faces he scratches his chin for a moment

"How to explain the inner workings on seals...hmm...ha! Diverting a river or creating a stream, you can't just punch a hole in the middle of the river and hope for the best, you have follow the path, you have to guide it." Jiraiya explained and seeing the looks of understanding he continued

"Seals are nothing but paths for chakra to flow, and the symbols on seals are nothing but instructions on what the chakra should be doing as it's flowing. Anko your seal has only really two instructions on it, to infect and prepare, the only reason your seal doesn't work really is because the bastard sucked at wording his instructions." Jiraiya further explained as Anko took it all in, smirking at the fact that her former master, the great genius Orochimaru was not so smart at seals.

"Now I can't remove it but hopefully I can rework the instructions of the seal so that it could not inhibit you. Of course, there are some risks involved, and then there is the trace of Orochimaru's tainted chakra in the seal itself, which unfortunately, I can't get out of you, but there is a possibility of replacing the chakra with another source to power the seal." he explained, which had everyone wondering what exactly he meant by his last statement.

"Spit it out Pervy Sage!" Anko said excitedly, not noticing who she just impersonated at that point.

"The only way to replace the tainted chakra is with something more pure. And the only thing available at this point that is pure enough to replace it is Demonic chakra or the chakra of a tailed beast."

_**...To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

There we go chap. 7 redone...enjoy


	8. New Memories: Revelations

I don't own Naruto, if did you would be reading the manga...

* * *

New Memories: Revelations 

Anko sat in the Hokage's office, hiding the shock of the words that came out of Toad Sage's mouth as she deliberated the choices. On the one hand, she could follow Jiraiya's suggestion and rewrite the instructions of the seal so that she could actually use it instead of it being a hinderance, but she had to replace the tainted chakra of her former sensei for that of the being that wrecked her village years ago. On the other hand, she could risk her life and and get the mark removed completely and finally reach a full Jonin rank. Both options had risks, but they both had benefits as well. While Anko continued to deliberate over the choices, Naruto himself was trying to decide on what to do

_'How the hell is Jiraiya gonna use the Kyubi's chakra for his crazy scheme to work? I don't know how to draw out the chakra, at least not yet...but maybe...' _Naruto thought as he looked at the situation and then came to a decision. Dropping to his knees first, Naruto then fell back on his posterior and sat cross-legged in a classic meditative stance. Ignoring everyone else in the room for a moment he concentrated on reaching his mindscape. Meditation was one of the skills he had focused on after his reset- what Naruto referred to the aftermath of the blow to the head as- since he needed a way to contact Natsumi the Kyubi.

(Naruto's Mindscape - Kitsune Valley)

Naruto opened his eyes to see the valley of the nine-tailed fox, Natsumi. Looking down at his appearance he noticed he was wearing the kitsune clan head outfit, the same outfit he wore the last time he was here. After checking his appearance he looked around the Valley for a moment, trying to locate Natsumi.

"Looking for me?" a sultry voice whispered in Naruto's ear, startling the young nin, who snapped around out of instinct to a sexily smirking Natsumi.

"Natsumi, don't sneak up on me like that." Naruto replied embarrassedly, if the blush on his face was any indication.

"Sorry Naru, I couldn't resist. Chalk it up to my Kitsune nature. Now what's up?" Natsumi asked.

Naruto shook his head at her antics. "I need to know if Jiraiya's idea about using your chakra to help rewrite the seal on Anko's neck would work?" Naruto questioned

"No, not Anko's." Natsumi said simply not even thinking about it

"Why?" Naruto questioned just as simply as Natsumi answered his previous question, which made Natsumi smirk, but the not sexy one she had before, but a knowing one.

"Quite simply Anko's curse mark is a very crude bastardized version of another seal. The reason why Jiraiya nor any other human can figure out how to break it is because they are looking at it simply as a seal, as a chakra map." she explained, but then added " That, and my chakra will kill anyone besides you since it's pure"

"Then what should they be looking at it as, Natsumi?" Naruto asked as he focused on the first part of her answer and left the last part to think on later

"A Chakra modifier and Spirit Suppressor system" Natsumi answered only to get silence as a response from Naruto which prompted her to continue, "The Curse Mark, or as I know the completed version of it, the Seal of Heaven has two functions; one, it modifies Chakra types from normal human chakra to nature chakra or any number of types that existed during the seal's popularity. The Spirit Suppression system does exactly what it sounds like, but not the evil way, it merely decreases the spiritual energy part of the chakra equation so that the chakra modifier is more effective. The Seal of Heaven was originally meant for armies, front line fighters that have no chakra training, as a way of giving their side an edge. Orochimaru's version is missing a few vital components and there's the fact that a little bit of his own soul is inside every curse mark, but it's similar." she finished explaining.

"So is there a way to fix Anko's mark?" Naruto asked as he took in the information that Natsumi dispensed.

"No, hers is rooted too deeply, she had it for years right?" she asked, getting a blank look from Naruto but she really didn't expect an answer. "It's rooted in her chakra, and the negative aspect of her soul is being overpowered by the fragment of Orochimaru's soul. The best ways to get rid of the foul thing would be either death, or to replace the seal all together with another one, more specifically, a demonic one." she lectured.

"So Shizune's idea will work?" Naruto queried.

"Maybe...but it may just kill her, you know perma-death." Natsumi replied.

"Ok fine, what about this other mark you were talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The demonic mate mark will replace Orochi's spirit fragment with a piece of yours," she stated before belting out the rest as fast as possible "Matinghertoyouforallyourlife."

Naruto took a moment to listen, then stuck his finger in his ear and began to twist it around, before he spoke "I'm sorry Natsumi, I must have had some crazy stuck in my ear, could you repeat that?"

"There's only one mark that can override the effects of Orochi's seal and fix the damage done to her while keeping her alive, and it's the mate mark." Natsumi explained as she rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, as he just couldn't believe that this was the only way the lady fox could think of.

"Yes. Believe me Naru, if there was another way I would've thought of it by now." Natsumi replied as she looked at her jailor, trying to judge his reaction before he made it known.

"What about your chakra being deadly to everyone, but me?" Naruto queried

"It is in most cases but the mate mark is the exception since your chakra is the one making the mark and it will also dilute the poisoning effect my chakra has as it burns the curse mark away." Natsumi explained.

"Thank you Natsumi, I appreciate it." Naruto responded curtly before he started to fade away.

"No prob- wait!" Natsumi interrupted.

"Yes Natsumi?" Naruto questioned as Natsumi walked up to him and grabbed his hand

"There's something I want to show you." Natsumi said as she pulled Naruto towards the forested area behind her home near the stream that flowed from behind the Hidden Mind Village. As they made their way over towards the area that Natsumi wanted him to see Naruto began to feel a new, yet strangely familiar, warmth wash over him.

"What exactly are you going to show me?" Naruto asked as he felt the familiar warmth continue to spread all over him.

"The one thing that I have been looking for since I found out who your mother was, and the one thing that has explained why you were able to re-configure the image of the seal so easily." Natsumi elaborated as she pulled him along a little farther, then stopped as she reached the place she wanted to show him. "And here we are." she said as she gestured with a flourish.

"Wow." is all Naruto could get out as he stared at the sight in front of him. Two grand oak trees, which looked to be thousands of years old, stood a fixed width apart from each other.

That wasn't what caused the gaping open mouth that Naruto had on his face right now. It was the fact that in between the two might oak trees was a massive gate that seemed to growing out of the trees themselves, with the Senju clan crest carved perfectly across the two doors.

"It just showed up recently." Natsumi explained from behind Naruto as she backed up a couple of steps and let Naruto have his moment with the gate. "Right around the time you started reading Hashi's journals." she further explained.

"Do you know what it is, exactly?" Naruto asked as he stepped closer to it, reaching towards it.

"Not sure.." she started to speak as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a pair of a modern thick framed glasses and slid them on her face as she walked up to the gate and looked at it more throughly "...If I had to guess -which is all this is since I can't open the gate- it is the key to activating your bloodline." Natsumi speculated as she continued to look at the gate.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto queried.

"Come on Naru, it has the Senju clan crest on it, it's made out of two grand oak tress and its...pulsing?" Natsumi responded as she looked at the gate in subdued awe and shock as she saw the entire Natural apparatus, trees and gate glow in a random pulsing pattern.

"Pulsing? But why?" Naruto asked, but didn't wait for Natsumi to respond. "This is the first time I"ve been here since it has materialized... maybe it's responding to me?" he asked himself when he suddenly felt it. A beat, sudden and sharp thud flowed through his entire body. At the same time the door gave off a similar pulse of power as if it was calling Naruto towards it, walking towards the gate Naruto studied it a little harder until it pulsed again, which seemed to shake Naruto out of his reverie and replace the awe of the gate with something else...fear. Unyielding, powerful, primal fear. Naruto eyes widened as he felt the one feeling he hadn't felt since the reset. Taking a tentative step back Naruto felt the fear recede as he got some distance between him and the gate.

"I'll have to take a look another time Natsumi." Naruto uttered quickly as he pulled himself out of his mindscape, leaving a slightly put out and confused Natsumi in his wake.

(Konoha - Kage Tower - Tsunade's Office)

Awakening from his meditative state, Naruto was met with a couple of looks of disbelief and concern.

"You alright, Naru?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her son.

"Yes, I was merely communing with my tenant about Sensei's plan." Naruto replied as he uncrossed his legs and stood up once again.

"And?" Tsunade asked, not bothering with the looks on everyone's faces at the fact that Naruto can speak with the fox.

"Can't be done." Naruto replied resolutely before he went on to explain "The seal on Anko is incomplete, as well as the fact that the fox's chakra is pure while Orochimaru's is merely tainted. Not to mention, it'll kill anyone but me."

"Wait a minute." Jiraiya interrupted which got everyone's attention. "You can speak to the fox?" he asked.

"Of course Jiraiya-sensei, don't you remember tossing me off a cliff to get me in contact with it in the first place." Naruto answered, which got a number of glares from all the women in the room, causing the perverted sage to wilt under the killer gazes as he tried his hand at damage control.

"Now now little Naruto, don't go telling fables now." Jiraiya responded shakily as he backed up a little.

"But it's true!" Naruto replied with a small smirk on his face.

Jiraiya noticed the smirk and vowed to get the little brat back when he started training again, as he had forgotten about that.

"A-Anyways since my solution won't work, then we have to go with Shizune's right?" Jiraiya deflected back to the original reason they were all here in the first place.

"Yes, it seems that way." Tsunade noted as she looked at Anko and added. "But it's still up to you."

Anko seemed to think about it for a moment before she answered. "Why the hell not? Can't live forever anyways." she replied as leaned back on the couch.

"I'll need time to set everything up, Anko. I'll send for you when I'm ready." Shizune said which got a nod from Anko.

"Alright, if there's nothing else, everyone get out, I've got work to do." Tsunade ordered, as she had some other matters to handle.

"By your leave, Lady Hokage." Anko answered while getting nods from everyone else as they exited the Kage's office.

"Thank you, all of you for this." Anko said as she looked down the halls, almost as if checking to see if anyone else is around.

"No problem, Anko." Shizune replied with a smile. Not many knew, but Anko and Shizune were friends before Tsunade left Konoha, as they knew each other as apprenetices of the Sannin.

xXxXx

{_Author Style: Fast Forward no Jutsu, hours later_}

(Kage Tower - Tsunade's Office)

Tsunade was enjoying a much deserved break after all that had transpired the last couple of days.

With the shinobi academy reform, the council shake up, and hopeful removing of Anko's curse seal in a number of days, things had been going smoothly so far for the busty Kage, and that put rare smile on her face when it came to the village.

'I should have kicked out those old crones as soon as I got here.' Tsunade thought to herself as she noticed that after instating a new civilian council, which included Teuchi Ichiraku as one of the members, as well as other business owners who serviced both shinobi and civilian, her workload decreased quite a bit. The new civilian council brought about new alliances, the Ichiraku's formed an alliance with the Akimichi's, among other civilian-shinobi alliances that would put the village on the path of a true, symbiotic relationship between the non-combatant civilians and their protector shinobi.

A knock at her door shook the Lady Hokage out of her thoughts. Taking a moment to adjust herself, she called out an acknowledgment, which prompted her secretary to lean her head in. "Lady Inuzuka is here to speak with you." the young chunin informed the village leader, which got an affirmative response from Tsunade.

"Send her in." Tsunade responded as she steeled herself for what was to come from this particular conversation.

"Thank you for seeing me, Lady Hokage." Tsume greeted as she walked into the room. Tsunade noticed the Inuzuka was not dressed in her normal Jonin attire, instead wearing something that looked very much like her son, dressed in a coat similar to his own, though hers was black with a red fur trim.

"No problem at all, Tsume. I did say I would speak with you about the matter we discussed at the council meeting." Tsunane replied as she leaned forward, clasping her hands together on the desk.

"Yes, I was hoping you could clear up the matter of Naruto's status." Tsume questioned respectfully.

"I would be happy to, but first I need to know why you wanted to adopt Naruto, and more to the point why you have been trying to do so for years now?" Tsunade replied with own questions.

" Well...I knew what would happen when the Third announced what happened to the Kyubi and Naruto's part in the ordeal. I knew the civilians wouldn't understand, since most of them consider what we shinobi do as magic." Tsume snidely remarked.

"Too true." Tsunade agreed, as she herself couldn't understand how people didn't get what ninja do is simply a manipulation of the energies that existed in everyone.

"I tried that very night to get Sarutobi to let me have him, but he refused stating he wanted Naruto to have the love of the village, something that he seemed to think that any clan that had him would do the opposite turning him into a spoiled brat who though he would get what he wanted." Tsume continued, noting the scowl on Tsunade's face as she spoke.

'Damn you Sensei. If you hadn't been such a fool, Naruto could have had a family before I had gotten my head out of my ass.' Tsunade thought bitterly as she heard Tsume words, noting that Tsume addressed the Third Hokage by his last name instead of his title now.

"I tried to get Naruto until he could at least walk around, but Sarutobi wouldn't hear any of it. He didn't want Naruto to grow any attachment to any one clan of the village, so I conceded and knew that civilian council would do all in their power to make sure Naruto's life was a living hell." Tsume stated, trying to hold back the venom she had for the former civilian council.

'No good, lousy, idiotic fuckers...' were some of the more safe thoughts running through Tsunade's head as more of Tsume's words reached her ears.

"By the time Sarutobi realized he had made a mistake, the civilian council already had their claws in. They had full discretion over Naruto's adoption status and they rejected every single application that was submitted for Naruto without fail using legal loopholes and using Sarutobi's words against all who tried to adopt Naruto. They also did this without waiting the required amount of time to render these decisions, So I tried to do what I could, but again the civilians blocked every single attempt to have Naruto looked after often by manipulating the shop owners and their own employees to keep those who wanted to help Naruto with clothes and groceries from buying them or just occupying their time with missions and other pointless tasks, unless Sarutobi himself was the one doing it. I tried my best to do what I could for him, but eventually he started to take care of himself, so I stood by and watched." Tsume finished explaining her tale, hoping that this would at least help the young nin in some way after what had happened days ago.

"First of all Tsume, I want to thank you for doing everything possible to look after Naruto, and it is because of that that I will divulge some truths about Naruto." Tsunade replied as she took out the Silence Rune and activated it, not wanting any of this even having a chance of getting out, before she began to talk again.

"What I am about to say never leaves this room." Tsunade ordered, which got a nod from Tsume. "The reason I denied your request during the council meeting is two fold. One, while Naruto's father may have died during the Kyubi attack all those years ago, his mother did not. The second reason is that his mother has been found, and is now taking care of him." Tsunade explained.

Tsume's jaw dropped at that revelation. She had figured that Tsunade denied her request for the simple fact that the lady kage herself had taken up the role as guardian, and planned to do a better job watching over him. But to hear that his mother was alive and back in the village was quite the shock. "May I ask who this woman is?" Tsume questioned which got an eerie flinch from the busty Sannin, as she herself wanted to keep this a secret for a little while longer.

Still, she couldn't really deny Tsume as she did try to look after the boy. "Very well, but this is an unofficial S-ranked secret, as I don't want this getting out just yet." Tsunade stated, once again getting a nod from the Inuzuka matriarch as Tsunade steeled herself for what she about to say. "Naruto's mother is...me" she said as she looked at Tsume, trying to judge her reaction, as she herself prepared for the backlash.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How could leave your son to this village! To the idiotic nin and ignorant civilians?" Tsume spat as she glared at the village leader. She knew that this could get her exiled and her clan ostracized, but her motherly instincts told her to rip into this woman. She would've gone further, but Tsunade cut any other words off with a glare that warned against it.

"I know you're upset, especially after what you just told me about how you tried to help Naruto, but I suggest you reign that temper of yours in." Tsunade commanded, which coupled with the glare she still had on her face made Tsume realize that even though she was upset, she was still talking to the greatest Kunoichi in all the elemental nations.

"The night of the attack, I was dealing with some complications from Naruto's birth when Minato took him to preform the sealing. When Shizune and the others finally stabilized me, Sensei informed me that both Minato and Naruto had died during the process. I secluded myself away from the village after I was told, and when I finally recovered from giving birth I left without a word, even more bitter towards the Leaf as they took the last two men I would ever love in this life from me." Tsunade explained, feeling somewhat better as she talked about the events she had never talked about before.

Tsume herself growled at the actions of the late Third Hokage. The Inuzuka clan were highly connected to their dog partners, and as such the clan placed a high value on the need to take care of pups, making sure that they were cared for above all else, since they were future of the clan.

So when Tsume had heard of the young sacrifice being an orphan, she naturally jumped at the chance to take care of the little one, not for glory or more political power, but because he was the Forth Hokage's legacy, and above all else he was a hero just existing.

Little Naruto had no one to look after him, but sitting here and hearing that not only did he have someone to look after him, but he was also denied the right to even have a mother by the one person that the young boy considered family was making Tsume's already shaky opinion about old man, that everyone looked up to as the ideal shinobi and good person overall, even worse because of his actions.

"I only found out because my _teammate_ took Naruto with him to teach him the Rasengan, and I guess to finally reveal the truth he had been hiding from me all these years. Naruto is the reason I'm back in this village. He is also the reason for the changes I'm making to the village, so that when the times comes and I give him this hat ,the village will be what it should have been in the first place." Tsunade explained as she tried to read Tsume's reaction to her words.

"I see." was all Tsume said at first, before she stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much for all the information Lady Tsunade. I appreciate your trust in me, and I wish you luck in handling Naruto. Even though he doesn't seem to be himself at the moment, he no doubt will be a handful." Tsume stated.

Tsunade nodded her agreement with that statement, before she stood up as well and walked around the desk to -much to the shock of Tsume- gave a deep bow of her own.

"Thank you very much, from one mother to another, for trying to look after my son when I couldn't." Tsunade said as she stood up, receiving a nod from the Inuzuka matriarch. Happy to have finally gotten that over with, Tsunade deactivated the Silence Rune just in time to see a messenger hawk from Suna tap on her window.

"Wonder what Suna wants?" Tsunade questioned as she opened her window and let the hawk in, making sure to feed the hard working bird as she took the message and began to read.

"I don't believe it!" was all Tsunade could say as she read the message.

..:TBC:..

* * *

Hahahahahaha! I'mmmm baaaack! and another dreaded Cliffhanger Jutsu, I know I'm kinda evil but the most important thing is that I have not abandoned my story and i will not anyway just RL got in the way for a while but I am back and will continued on some kind of schedule. If you have enjoyed this chapter then click the review button and tell why you did or why you didn't and well I'll do something about it...eventually

(Side note: I will be going back and redoing chapters cause now I have a beta, thank you Vaanarash for the help, and he has put me to work fixing every chapter I have written and believe or not I'm still working on some of them. So if you suffixes and other things you saw in past chapters not here in this chapter you can pretty much expect it all chapters going forward and backward)

-Alpha


	9. New Memories:Renaissance

I don't own Naruto, if I did you'd be reading this in manga form

New Memories: Renaissance (Revelations Pt. II)

XxXxX

{Recap Jutsu!}

Tsunade deactivated the Silence Rune just in time to see a messenger hawk from Suna tap on her window.

"Wonder what Suna wants?" Tsunade questioned as she opened her window and let the hawk in, making sure to feed the hard working bird as she took the message and began to read.

"I don't believe it!" was all Tsunade could say as she read the message.

{Release!}

XxXxX

{Senju Manor, Backyard, Training Grounds}

Naruto stood across from his Sensei, the legendary Perverted Toad Sage Jiraiya, in the basic fighting stance of the Toad fist style of taijutsu while Jiraiya circled him looking over the amnesiac genin with a critical eye, "You look pretty good" he commented taking notice of Naruto response before continuing"...for a statue"Naruto continued to stand there unaffected as he held himself in place.

"Now run through the katas" Jiraiya commanded which set his young student in motion as he began the motions of the Toad fist Taijutsu. Jiraiya looked on with a master's appraising eye as he saw the faults and successes in his student's kata walkthrough. Jiraiya stopped being amazed at Naruto's uncanny ability to pick things up, now he was more angry than anything else as he knew if Naruto was taught properly in the first place even before the blow to the head he would've been a force to be reckoned with. As soon as Jiraiya thought that he realized Naruto could've been taught properly if he had done something, told Tsunade sooner, faught his Sensei on the decision they were making about the young nin's life, anything would have been better than just idly sit by and hope that the village would move on.

For the first time in a long time Jiraiya stopped and thought about what would've happened if he had been actively in Naruto's life from the beginning or if he could've gotten Tsunade in his life from the beginning. That train of thought led him to Anko and the way that he and his Sensei screwed up her life when he should have done what his heart told him was the right thing, to take her away from the village. Away from the village he would've had the chance to look at the seal and keep her away from the bigotry of the village all at once, but he believed the village would be more understanding, once again he was wrong. That was the past and some very wise people once said that hindsight is always a bad thing, and he wasn't looking back there anymore he had other things to do, people to protect and care for in his own way and it started with the young boy in front of him.

"How was that Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked as he stopped after the last form taught to him by the toad Sannin

"Pretty good Naruto, could be better but that comes from practice and experience" Jiraiya answered as he gripped his chin, in a thinking pose as if was deciding on what to do next while adding "which you'll get on your own time, now it's time to start on something new"

"But what about the other stuff, the Jutsus you taught me" Naruto queried as he began to walk over to where Jiraiya was sitting

"Are you having a problem with them?" Jiraiya answered the question with one of his own, which got a shake of the head from Naruto

"Well not really but.." Naruto started, only to be stopped by Jiraiya

"We have a lot to cover Naruto so I can't hold your hand like most would, I'm essentially teaching you the things you would have been taught before the blow to the head on top of things I wanted to teach you when I made you my apprentice" Jiraiya explained to the confused Genin

"I understand Sensei" Naruto responded, downtrodden as he heard Jiraiya's words about the things he should have been taught, the negative thought about him being a burden to everyone were beginning to surface

"Don't misunderstand Naruto I want to take the time to teach you throughly, like I did your father but unlike when I taught your father I am not only your Sensei I'm also the leaf's spymaster. Which means I won't be around as much as I would like as I have to keep the leaf's information up to date so the village won't be taken by surprise...again" Jiraiya stated with a sad look on his face as he recalled the only time he wasn't ahead of everyone when it came to info.

Naruto's dark thoughts began to fade as he heard his Sensei's words, making the young Jinnchuriki brighten a little bit "I gotcha, let's get started so when you leave I'll be far enough along you won't have to worry about me." Naruto said as he stood a little taller

xXxXx

{Leaf General Hospital, Shizune's Office}

Shizune sat at her desk as she reviewed her notes on the curse mark, double checking them and analyzing them in conjunction with Jiraiya's notes and theories that he had over the years. Jiraiya's notes were detailed and meticulous

"Guess the pervert is good at something besides writing trash" Shizune said with a small giggle in the back of her throat as she thought of what everyone would say if they heard she just said. The thought of Shizune, the ever-faithful and good-hearted apprentice of Tsunade, saying a negative thing about anyone is so shocking. Truth be told Shizune is much like everyone else; she's had her bad days, her dark thoughts about things and people. Shizune just like Tsunade very much wanted to ring Sakura pale pink little neck for what she did to Naruto but unlike Tsunade she kept those thoughts to herself.

Shizune continued to look over the notes she made, making new ones as she went to ensure Anko's safety throughout the procedure. "We're gonna need a Hyuuga" she muttered to herself as she continued to look over the notes, there was no room for error in this since there was one shot at it.

xXxXx

{Hokage Tower, Tsunade's Office}

"What does the note say?" Tsume asked

"They're sending Subaku siblings back here for Jiraiya to look over Gaara's seal" Tsunade answered as she looked over the communication again

"What's so shocking about that?" Tsume questioned as she stood up from her chair

"They also wish to the three stay in Konoha for a short time, and for Gaara to recieve some training from Naruto in how to control his Tailed Beast" Tsunade responded as she sat back down at her desk

"Are they.." Tsume started but didn't finish

"Basically? yes Tsume" Tsunade stated as she herself was confused by the move

"But why? Suna is basically handing over their Container to us for an indefinite amount of time" Tsume commented

Tsunade didn't answer right away, she was thinking at the moment, trying to figure out why exactly they would pull such a move. She had an idea but part of her wanted to frown at the thought of what this could be, especially if they knew about Naruto's condition at the moment. Another part of however was looking at the possible advantages of having the three here inside the village.

"Well Lady Tsunade, I see you have some things to think about so I will take my leave" Tsume stated as she stood in front of the Hokage

"I know you have some things to attend to as well" Tsunade replied as she stood up from her own seat

"By your leave Lady Hokage" Tsume said with a bow before leaving

Tsunade quickly hit the intercom at her desk "Yes Lady Tsunade?" came the greeting from the young nin that acted as her secretary

"Call the gate guards, let them know that the Sabaku siblings will be arriving soon" Tsunade ordered

"Right away Lady Hokage" replied the secretary

Tsunade sat back for a moment to think about her next move, she knew what she wanted to do next but she had to be delicate about the coming phase of her plan, if she handled it poorly it could ruin things not only her but for Naruto as well.

xXxXx

"Why are we here anyways?" Kankuro asked as he and his sibling were walking towards The Leaf Village again, but unlike the last time they weren't here to invade but observe and learn.

"You know why Kankuro" Gaara replied in his usual monotone voice as he thought about seeing his friend again and hopefully confirm what he felt when he left the village after the Uchiha Retrieval Mission. He couldn't stay long enough to actually talk to Naruto he sensed something wrong about his friend, it was a gut feeling as he couldn't read people like his brother, sister, and others can. The look on Naruto's face was something akin to a look he had on his face after the betrayal that led to the murderous entity that he transformed into before Naruto woke him up

"Stop being a pain Kank you know you wanted to come back to the Leaf after meeting some of the girls around the place" Temari replied somewhat annoyed, but it wasn't at her younger brother at that point, her annoyance was directed more towards the Suna Council. The reason behind their return to the leaf was indeed more about Gaara and gaining a measure of control over his tailed beast, but the ulterior motive they gave Temari for her specific reason for coming to the Leaf made her rage inside her mind. Since Temari was the Kazekage's daughter she has had a certain anonymity from the Council and their more devious ways of gaining power over individuals or groups such as other hidden villages, but since her father's death at the hands of Orochimaru, the Council has been placed back in charge until a worthy Kazekage can be found which meant that Temari was back on their radar as far as resources that can be used. She didn't like being used in the manner she was at this point but she couldn't fight it, and since Gaara didn't know and was trying to repair his reputation inside Suna, he couldn't step in and scare them like she knew he would.

"Yea right Temari like any of those girls will even give me a second glance after the Invasion" Kankuro supplied as he continued to walk. Unlike Temari and Gaara he had no real reason to come back to the village but he came anyway solely for brotherly support for Gaara, he didn't know exactly what Temari's other mission was but he knew something was up. Kankuro may play the fool and hothead most of the time but behind those act laid the mind of a keen observer that most puppeteers had to be to succeed in battle, he could tell by the look in Temari's eyes as she looked forward something was wrong, and it had to with Konoha and Suna as this new wrinkle in his sister's demeanor started after the last meeting with Suna Council. He had idea what it was that was troubling his older sister but he wouldn't question her on it since he knew she would either deny it or admit it, either case would not have good outcomes, if it was what he thought it was he knew Gaara and he would turn around and rain hell on the old bastards that were the Suna Council.

"Enough, we are almost there" Gaara stated ending the conversation, even if he was the youngest of the three he was still the defacto leader, though Gaara hoped that they listened to him now not because they were scared of him but more because he still seemed to be only one between the three of them who could keep his head on straight.

xXxXx

Hinata stood in front of her sensei's apartment door, shaking like a leaf, as she reconsidered for what seemed to be the hundredth time as to why she was here. Ever since the aftermath of the Uchiha Retrieval Mission and the ordeal that Naruto is still going through Hinata made up her mind that she had to be stronger. Stronger for Naruto, stronger for herself, and stronger for her team so she can not be liability. Most of the things she found herself lacking before the Chunin Exams was handled as she developed a new technique, she gained confidence in battle but there was one area she still hadn't improved which was the reason why she was standing in front of her sensei's door. Summoning up her courage Hinata knocked on the door.

A couple of minutes passed with the only acknowledgement that the knock was heard was a muffled 'I'm coming' before the door opened to reveal the raven-haired genjutsu mistress that led squad 8 Kurenai Yuhi, "Hinata, how are you?" she greeted

"I'm fine Sensei" Hinata quickly responded as she starting to fidget and began to observe the pattern on the wall of the hallway.

This didn't escape Kurenai's gaze as she considered herself an expert on Hinata, more like a surrogate mother in her own mind ever since Hinata's father basically discarded her for little Hanabi as she was more of a Hyuga then her shy student. Kurenai could tell her student was nervous which meant it was about one or two things, either her family or Naruto, her family problems were slowly solving themselves as Hiashi finally got his head out of his ass so it could only be about Naruto. "You know you can talk to me about anything, I'll listen and help with just about anything Hinata" Kurenai reassured her young charge.

"I know Sen-sensei," the shy Hyuga started, her stutter coming back nearly full force as she continued, "tha-that's why I came to you, I need your help" she finished

Kurenai smiled a little at the admission, Hinata for the longest time never asked for help as she didn't want to be a burden on anyone, the fact that she even asked for help was great achievement in Kurenai's mind. Pushing her door open even more Kurenai waved her student in, "Come in Hinata tell me what you need help with"

xXxXx

{Flash Forward Jutsu: Days Later}

(Leaf General Hospital, surgery wing}

Anko laid on the surgery bed nervous, for the first time in a long while, as she waited for the operation to begin. Ever since she came back from Sea Country all those years ago, under the care of the leaf shinobi that found her, she's been strong. Using the pain of betrayal and abandonment and turning into first rage, at everyone who looked at her sideways, to the mask of psychosis that became her actual mentality. That entire time she had not once showed trepidation but this time for as much as she talked about death not being a factor, it was. This wasn't death due an opponent being stronger or smarter but it would be death by a medical procedure, that was not a death worthy of a shinobi. It would also be a death before she could get her hands on Orochimaru, a death before she could payback the man who broke her heart and spirit, that was the real reason behind her fear.

Anko didn't have much more time to think about the facts behind her nervousness as Shizune and a couple of other nameless, from Anko's point of view, medics stepped into the room along Hyuuga branch house member.

"Are you ready Anko?" Shizune asked as she and the other doctor began to scrub their hands clean

"As ready as I'll ever be Shizune" Anko replied with a shaky smile, a rarity for someone of Anko's reputation

Shizune saw the smile and she new her friend was afraid as she walked over to her, "I've spent the last couple of days to reducing the risk from fifty percent to fifteen, these are my best medic-nins and I'm here too, trust me." the Hospital head assured to which the Jonin merely nodded her head at the info. Seeing the nod Shizune smiled back at her friend before motioning for the other nins to surround Anko.

"We'll be using a very specific jutsu to slow your heart rate down to one beat per minute, which hopefully will trick the curse mark into thinking that you're dying or close to dead and cause it release at which point we'll raise your heart rate to normal." Shizune explained as she and the rest of the medic nin began a string of hand seals before their hand lit by a warm green glow, saturating the room with the same colored light.

(Observation Theater above the Surgery Room)

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kurenai and Ibiki sat above the Operation with baited breath as they watched it begin. Naruto seemed to be the most interested even if the genin should be the least interested out of the entire group watching

"Why is Uzumaki brat here?" Ibiki asked in his usual gruff manner of speaking

"I'm worried about Anko just as much as you guys are, even if we haven't had as much contact with each other." Naruto replied while making eye contact with the Head of ANBU IT. That seemed to be enough for Ibiki to let the issue drop as it seemed to be inline with what he knew about Naruto.

_'__If __only __that __were __the __only __reasoning __behind __me __being __here__'_ Naruto thought as he thought back to last night

{Flashback Jutsu}

(Naruto's Mindscape- Kitsune Valley}

"Are you going Anko's operation tomorrow?" Natsumi asked as she and Naruto were sparring both using Toad Taijutsu, Natsumi learning it from Naruto's memories of practicing the katas.

"I don't know" Naruto answered as he and the red haired woman exchanged kicks before ducking underneath the follow up punch before throwing his own follow up

"I think you should" Natsumi offered as she dodge the follow up before moving in closer forcing Naruto off balance before sweeping Naruto off his feet, Naruto quickly recovered by rolling away from his opponent before kick-flipping up into a low stance, "Very Nice"

Naruto nodded at the compliment before settling into an all fours,toad like stance and using one of the Toad Taijutsu techniques "Pad hopper", with one mighty leap Naruto close the distance between him and Natsumi in a flash, although it wasn't fast enough as Natsumi had a strong thrust kick waiting, sending her jailer back to the spot he just hopped from.

"I wouldn't suggest using that move in that way again" Natsumi said as she stood and made her way over to Naruto, who was picking himself up and dusting himself off as she spoke.

After making sure he was dust free Naruto nodded his agreement to her statement, "I just wanted to see if I could pull it off" Naruto offered to which Natsumi nodded

"You have the technique down just not experience, it's a powerful move if used in the right context" Natsumi explained as she stepped back from Naruto before turning and settling back into the first stance of Toad Fist

"Why do you want me to go to the Operation tommorow?" Naruto asked as he mirrored the Kyubi's actions before advancing on the vixen.

The two once exchanged attacks once again but the difference was easy to see, Natsumi had the hundred years of experience that made up for the fact that Naruto had the theory of Toad Taijutsu down which was why Naruto wasn't winning the spar, "I have a bad feeling about it" Natsumi said as she bobbed one way from right cross that Naruto threw and ducked under the left spinning backfist that carried Naruto's momentum that added power to it.

"Alright I'll go" Naruto responded as leaned back from the uppercut answer to the opening that his last attack left as they continued to spar for the rest of the night.

{Release}

_'__I __just __hope __Natsumi'__s __bad __feeling __is __just __that__'_

(Surgery Room)

"Okay Tell me what you see Hizomi" Shizune asked as she and the other medics focused their chakra on keep Anko hovering in biological limbo while the seal decides her fate.

Using the bloodline her clan was blessed with Hizomi saw the chakra coils of the Mitarashi woman, she noted the dwindling chakra inside the coils which was usually the case when someone was dying. Then Hizomi saw the vile purple chakra of the curse mark begin to spread across Anko's body

"The curse mark is becoming active" the young branch member said as she concentrated her eyes on the purple energy.

"Ok, everyone hang on this is where things get tricky" Shizune explained as she began to focus her near-kage level chakra control to almost laser like precision around her friend's heart to keep the heartbeat steady as the curse mark would no doubt try to re-animate her friend with a vicious new mentality.

Hizomi concentrated on the purple chakra and the pathway it was going down, as expected the mark was trying to speed up Anko's heart rate, but due to the fact the Hospital head and her team were controlling Jonin's heart rate and erecting a chakra barrier around her heart, the mark was failing miserably at the task. Hizomi herself smirked as it seemed the Shizune position of Tsunade's apprentice was indeed not just being the Sannin's friend and sometime handler, but also had a keen mind of her own as this plan to remove the curse mark was working.

(Observation Room)

"Well so far, so good" Jiraiya uttered as he saw the curse mark begin to form over Anko body but nothing else seemed to be effected. Jiraiya looked over to his teammate and saw her focused look on the proceedings, "Why don't you go down there?"

Tsunade didn't even look away as the question was asked, "It's Shizune's show" came the succinct reply from the busty Hokage. The reply was short but tone said more, _I __can__'__t __hold __Shizune__'__s __hand __forever__._

(Surgery)

Shizune and her team were beginning to sweat as the strain of keeping the curse mark from getting to her friend's heart was climbing. Luckily it seemed to be working as the dark chakra of the mark slowly beginning to dwindle. Since Anko never used it, the mark had never been able to convert her reserves to it's own, making the mark weak as a result

"Almost done guys" Shizune exhaustively cheered as it seemed the mark's, the chunk of Orochimaru's soul, reserves were depleting.

Hizomi broke standard Hyuga protocol and smiled at the victory they were on the verge of. After this not only can the leaf have a somewhat effective procedure against a powerful weapon of the Snake Sannin's arsenal but the branch house can appeal to Clan leader and Elders to have Hyuga be trained as medics as well as warriors. Meaning the Hyuga clan could now serve the village not just scout and close quarter warriors but also as healers. Hizomi was so caught up in the possibilities of what could happen that she wasn't entirely paying attention to what was happening until she caught the mark's chakra begin to move in another direction

"Lady Shizune, the mark is heading towards the brain!" Hizomi announced

"Everyone stay on the heart I'm moving up" Shizune ordered as she took her hand off Anko's chest and moved towards her head and quickly erecting a chakra barrier around it to block the mark. Unlike with Anko's heart however, Shizune was already winded and her reserves were only dwindling more, as the mark began to fight the barrier around Anko's brain. "Damn your a stubborn one" Shizune growled as the mark was fighting as hard as she would have imagined Orochimaru himself would if presented with the same situation.

"Lady Shizune, Patient's heart is failing!" one of medic nin called out as the other members of the team switched gears from shielding the heart from the vile chakra of the curse mark to saving the nin's life. Shizune didn't acknowledge her subordinate's words as she was still fighting the mark, which seemed to have heard the words, as it began to fight even harder than before to gain access.

(Observation Room)

"What's happening?" Ibiki asked as he saw the machinery monitoring Anko's vitals began to signal that something was wrong. The group above the operation couldn't tell what was happening but all eyes in the room still went to the Lady Hokage

Feeling everyone's looks Tsunade doesn't brake eye contact with the operation while she starts to explain, "The Fluctuation in chakra flow caused by Shizune moving on caused Anko's heart to fail." she stopped for a moment to sigh and lightly hit the windowsill which caused it to crack before she continued "The chances of the mark taking control of Anko just jumped 100 percent"

Naruto looked back at the table below and took in all the facts presented to him, _'__Dammit __Natsumi__' _Naruto thought as he knew what Anko's only shot at survival was at this point. "I'll be right back" Naruto announced softly, gaining no one's attention, as he stepped out of the room. Using all the speed he could muster while avoiding everyone in his path, Naruto sped down to the hallways _'__Hang __in __there __Anko__'_.

(Surgery)

Shizune was now sweating profusely as the strain of keeping the chakra barrier up while also making sure not to pierce, slice or just overall damage the most important part of the body, shinobi or otherwise was taking it's toll on her. "Come on, let go! Why do you want her so bad you bastard. You've taken enough from her already" Shizune muttered to herself while focusing on the task at hand. She along with everyone else in the room didn't notice Naruto presence in the room.

_'__I __need __some __chakra __Natsumi__'_ Naruto thought as he felt, for the first time since his reset, the rush of Natsumi's chakra flooding his system. Taking a moment to use the lessons both Jiraiya and Natsumi have given him on chakra control he focuses the red chakra on his hands, feet and incisors, so he could keep the rest of the features that came with using her chakra off of his face. Stepping up to the table, Naruto ignores everyone's questions and orders to leave, _'__Kami __please __let __this __work__' _was the single thought running thru his head he leans over Anko's body, hovering around her neck when he locates the bitemark that Orochimaru used to place the foul mark on Anko and with one last prayer bites down...

XxXxX

A/N: What the f$#! just happened? well stay tuned to find out, it's gonna get weird


End file.
